Dreams, More Like Nightmares
by Sailor Heartache
Summary: A Serena, Darien break-up fic.
1. Default Chapter Title

Name: Dreams, More Like Nightmares Author: Sailor Heartache Email: PHeartache@aol.com Editor: Princess Innocence Rating: PG 13 

Kay guys this is my first fanfic so please give me some moral support. If you like this email me. Now I do not own Sailor Moon or any thing in this story except the characters Sailor Earth/Terra or Sailor Sun/Andrew. OK one more thing 

In this story Andrew, is the same age as Serena 

Dreams, More Like Nightmares. 

I sit here watching Terra sleep. I wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't left a year ago, but I never have come up with an answer to that question. 

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~ 

"Darien,can't you just tell me why?" I ask, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep or even eat until he answered this. "Serena, why does it matter? It won't change anything," he said, not knowing what to say if she forced him to answer that question. "Because, Darien, if you can't tell me then I will probably end up listening to Luna give me another one of her lectures about growing up and I don't think I could handle it if you didn't," I said, not knowing how much longer I could put up a defense. He went on impulse not even thinking about it until after he said it, "Fine, because I love Raye. Why would I want you when I could have someone as pretty and coordinated as Raye?" 

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~ 

I never knew what hurt worse him putting me down or saying he loved Raye, but I guess it doesn't matter now. Maybe I would've stayed, maybe not, but I guess the breaking point came that night. 

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~ 

It was a dark night, the perfect night for someone as depressed as I was. I walked along the edge of the lake, thinking about what Darien said, one thing echoing in my head: 'I love Raye'. It hurt and it hurt more then anyone could imagine. My thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched scream "HELP MONSTER!!!" I immediately grabbed my brooch and screamed "Moon Crystal Power!" as I felt the wonderful power surging through my veins as ribbons and feathers surrounded me. I quickly ran to the battle sight vaguely hearing Luna tell me to call the others. " Hey ugly! I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" "So, Sailor Brat, you decided to show! I really thought you would have been smart enough to stay away, but since you didn't, I am Vamp and I will punish YOU!!" she said shooting what looked like blood towards me. I easily dodged it and aimed my wand saying, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" but it didn't even scratch it. We exchanged a few more attacks, but it didn't seem to even hurt him. BEEP*BEEP*BEEP My communicator went off. I quickly held it up to my lips and said, "What?" I barely took note that Mercury said that they needed me at a battle site. "Not now!" I hissed, then I screamed "Crisis Make-Up!" Just as I finished transforming, I felt claws dig deep into my back as I collapsed into a heap. I saw Luna jump onto the monster trying to give me the time I needed, even if it killed her, and it almost did when as I saw the monster fling Luna into a nearby tree. "Nobody messes with my friends. Nobody." I hissed then added, "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" I quickly went to check on Luna making sure she was OK. After quickly checking her for broken bones I hurried to where Mercury had said the fight was. As soon as I arrived, I quickly summed up the situation and snuck up silently on the monster, knowing I wouldn't have the strength to try and catch it. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" I screamed, as the second monster of the night turned to moon dust. "Sailor Moon where were you? You could've gotten us killed!" screamed Mercury. "I was-" I tried to explain, but was interrupted. "Never mind, your reasons could've gotten us killed! What were you doing, playing the new Sailor V game?" exclaimed Mars. "We want a new leader!" demanded Venus. I quickly looked around, noting that Jupiter seemed to not be able to speak, but was begging me with her eyes not to listen to them. "Is that the way you all feel?" I said again looking around at them. They all nodded yes, except for Jupiter, who seemed to be violently shaking her head no. "Then so be it. I am stepping down as leader of this group. I never want to see any of you again, except Jupiter, and if I do it will be because I want to not, because you want to, but because I do." I quickly gave a reassuring smile to Lita and ran towards the nearest hospital. I knew Tuxedo Mask had seen our fight because I heard him gasp painfully at my deep cuts. 

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~ 

Man, I had never been hurt so much in my life. I had gone straight home from the hospital and packed my bags not caring to even make sure anybody was home. I had taken every cent I could find in the house and bought a ticket to Canada. That day, I found out that I was pregnant. If I ever had anything to live for back then, it was only the unborn child inside me. Now, as I look at her sleeping, I wonder why I have decided to go back. Maybe it's because I need to find myself, maybe it's because I'm getting tired of only being able to talk to Lita on the phone, or maybe it's just destiny. End Prologue 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Name: Dreams, More Like Nightmares Author: Sailor Heartache Email: PHeartache@aol.com Editor: Princess Innocence 

Well, all I gots to say is thanx to Innocence for editing this on such short notice. Insert fav disclaimer here!! 

Luna sat silently looking out of her pet carrier door. She had left with Serena, because it was her duty, but it wasn't only that it was also the fact that she loved Serena like a daughter, and now they were going back. She looked at all the luggage on the plane and thought back to when she had been reassigned to Serena. 

~~~Flashback~~~' 

The Queen sat down with an air of authority surrounding her, but even with the obvious air, it didn't intimidate the two felines standing in front of her. For Queen Serenity was truly serene and it caused anyone who came it contact with her to be perfectly at ease, which happened to be the way she wanted it. 

She looked at her two advisors and said in a soft, yet commanding voice, "You two are now to be reassigned." 

The Luna looked over at her companion, shared a confused look, and said, "But my queen, why?" 

Serenity looked at her friend and smiled, "Because, my friends, you two are my most trusted subjects and I need you to do me a special favor." 

"Serenity, you have known us since we were born you know we would do anything for you," answered Artemis. 

"That is what I was hoping you would say. Luna, Artemis, I'm pregnant." "Why Serenity that's wonderful! When did you find out?" Luna gushed for one of the first times in her life. 

"Yes, it is wonderful! Now, the Kingdom will have an heir! But, Serenity, who is the father? I have not noticed you being close to any man lately," added Artemis. 

"Thank you both. To answer your question, Artemis, that is why you are here," Serenity paused, then continued, " you see the father is, Zeus." 

Artemis and Luna both stared shocked at the Queen, neither one able to move or think until finally Artemis managed to utter a shocked, "How????" 

The Queen looked as if she had suspected this question and said, "It was an alliance between the gods and mortals you see he wanted children, and when he met me, we fell in love" 

"Children?" 

"Oh, did I not mention that? I'm having twins," said the Queen happily and you could practically see the happiness radiating off of everything around her. 

"But, my queen, that still does not explain what we're doing here," said Luna logically as always. 

"Well, Luna, no others are ever to know about this. You see, the children will be born gods. Each of you will be a guardian when they are born. You will watch over them and be there for them, because they will live longer then I or any human," answered Serenity. 

"But if they will out live you, then they will definitely out live us." 

" No, Luna, you see by taking this favor, you will be come immortal in order to help them." She paused, "Do you accept?" 

The two felines looked at each other and answered, "By the Moon, we do, and do not worry Sere for we will watch over your children." 

"I know you will, Luna. Now, I have two things for you. Luna, you will be guardian to the Princess Serenity who is the Goddess Artemis, and Artemis you will be guardian to Prince Andrew who is the God Apollo. There will be a time when they will need to be in their ultimate forms, so now I give you both the power to release their dormant powers, so when they are needed just release their power, but beware Luna, for Serenity will not only be the Supreme Princess of the Moon, but also the Princess of the Gods." 

~~~End Flashback~~~' 

She had released Serena's power about 2 months ago, right after Terra was born, due to the fact that the Negaverse was becoming active again, and now she knew why the Queen had told her to beware, because the power that Serena had when she was in her Sailor Universe form was greater then all of the villains that the scouts had fought put together. Luna sighed and said to herself, "Please Zeus watch over your daughter." 

At the Temple 

Lita looked around. The scouts were having one of their monthly meetings and, as always, she was bored. Lita looked at a pile of mangas lying neatly stacked on the floor and quickly pushed them over, silently hoping that maybe Serena would appear at the top of the pile laughing her head off at the stupid story lines. 

"Hey Li, why in the world did you do that? Now I'll have to yell at Chad to get him to pick those up!" demanded Rei. 

"Sorry, Rei, but I was hoping that Sere might appear or something," Lita sighed. She knew that Serena was headed back home as they spoke, but she wished that the scouts could all be joined once again, and it was lonely at meetings with out Sere's cherry personality. 

"It's OK. I've been doing things like that lately too. The other day I found myself making a triple hot fudge sundae in hopes it would bring Sere running into the kitchen," Rei sighed sadly, then changed the subject, "Amy didn't you say there was something you wanted to tell us?" 

Lita wasn't surprised at Rei's subject change. Rei never let anybody know how she really felt, because she was afraid of what they would think. Lita had tried to tell Serena that all the scouts were sorry but every time she even mentioned them, Serena would hang up the phone or change the subject, though lately she wasn't too sure that the scouts were sorry or not. Lita quickly snapped out of her thinking state as Amy answered, "Oh yes. Yesterday night around midnight, my computer sensed a large amount of negative energy in the outskirts of Tokyo." 

Mina looked at Amy and said, "Which means….?" 

"V, it means that the Negaverse is back and it looks like they're stronger than ever." She paused, "Guys you're definitely not going to like this but it looks like they're stronger then us put together." 

"You mean that they're stronger then both the inners and outers put together?" asked Lita. 

"No, just about as strong, but you know as well as I do that the outers won't help us. You're the only one the talk to and they don't fight anymore." 

"Can you blame them? I mean every time that they bring up Serena you cut them down. You do know that she is their princess too, don't you?" she looked at them. They didn't even look ashamed of what they did. Lita stood up and added, "If you guys ever get any feelings then call me. I'm outta here." After Lita walked out, the three remaining scouts just stared at each other without emotion. 

At the Arcade 

Artemis was sitting behind the counter while waiting for Andrew to help some customers with their orders, when Lita walked in. She looked as if she was mad at the whole world. Quickly he ran over to her. As she scooped him up she said, "Artemis I'm completely with you guys now. I am tired of the scouts, I just can't take it anymore the don't even look as if they're sorry for what they did to Sere!" 

"I know it's sad, isn't it? They still think that Serena just left them there to die while she played some video game," Artemis agreed. 

"Hey Drew could you give me a soda? I could really use it!" asked a weary Lita. 

"Sure Li," he said as he looked at her lovingly. He gave her a smile and quickly handed her a cold drink. She took a long drink, then smiled back as they kissed passionately. 

"So, now your going after my brother, huh Li?" said an amused voice, as the couple broke off their kiss in shock. 

Send any comments to PHeartache@aol.com! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Name: Dreams, More Like Nightmares Author: Sailor Heartache Email: PHeartache@aol.com Editor: Princess Innocence Rating: PG13 

Thanx for all the great emails everyones been giving me!! Here's chapter 2! Insert standerd disclaimer here! 

"Isn't she cute?" asked Michelle, who was holding a two month old Terra. Alex smiled, it was true, she was cute, but she wasn't about to admit that to Michelle. "Whatever." 

Michelle looked up, "Yeah, and I bet you don't want to hold her either." 

Her smile changed to frown as she thought about her choices: One, she could hold Terra and get the 'I told you so' speech, two, she could ignore the question, or three, she could tell Michelle it was time to go and hope that she would want to drive. The latter won. "Michelle, aren't we supposed to meet Serena at the arcade?" 

It worked. Michelle glanced at her watch, noting it was indeed time to go. "OK, but you're not driving with kids in the car, so you can hold Ter." She took the small infant and followed her lover out the door, just barely hearing "I told you so!" 

At the Temple Rei sighed. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do: they had a new evil enemy and only three scouts to take care of it. It wasn't at all what she wanted, but it was something she had to deal with. She rolled over on her side and thought back to when they found out Serena had left. 

Flashback 

Rei was sitting in the hospital lobby. She wasn't in the best of moods. Lita had just thrown her out of her room because of what they had said to Serena. Lita had been rambling on about Luna and Serena going somewhere, and Rei, not knowing what she was talking about, sent Mina to see if Serena was at home. "Rei are you alright?" 

"Fine, Ames just wondering if we were to harsh on Serena," she answered. 

"You know we had to do it. If we didn't then somebody might have been killed the next time she decided to play Sailor V," Ami lied easier then she thought possible, because for the last fifteen minutes she had been afraid they had gone too far. 

"I know, but did you see her face? I was almost afraid that she was going to bring out the crystal and just kill us." Ami almost giggled at the thought of Serena using the crystal out of hatred, but then thought about the situation. "Rei, you and I both know that Serena could never kill anybody, and she has just been to irresponsible lately. Look in that hospital room, Lita is laying in there fighting for her life, because Serena couldn't make it to the fight!" 

At that exact moment, Mina came running towards them. Once she regained her breath she stated, "Guys, we have problems. Serena and Luna left. She took most of her stuff and left a note for me at my house saying that if we ever needed any help, to talk to Artemis." 

For once in Rei's life she felt pure hatred her princess, never once did she again feel sorry for what she had done to Serena. "Lets make an agreement, guys. Never will we feel sorry for what we did to Serena, she has put us in too much danger from now on we are the only Sailor Scouts." 

Mina was scared at the tone that Rei's voice had taken, and quickly agreed afraid of what would happen to her if she didn't, but what she saw in Ami's eyes scared her worse than anything Rei could say. "Yes, now there is no Sailor Moon, and never again will we ever need or ask for her help. From now on Mars is our leader, and we don't answer to anyone else," agreed Ami. 

End Flashback 

Rei sighed once more before turning to chase Chad around the Temple. 

At the Arcade 

"So now you're going after my brother, huh Li?" said an amused voice as the two broke off their kiss in shock. In a matter of seconds, the young girl was on the floor with her brother and best friend, bombarding her with questions. 

"Sere, what are you doing home? You weren't supposed to be back till next week!" exclaimed Lita. 

"Yeah, and where's Terra?" added Andrew. 

Serena giggled, and answered, "Well, I met Michelle and Alex in LA and they convinced me to come back earlier, and Terra is with them right now, but they'll be here in a few minutes." 

"Good, I can't wait to see her. Oh, my gosh, you cut your hair! It's really pretty, Sere. You look like Heather with blond hair." Lita babbled. 

"Lita, geez chill! It's not like you haven't seen me in a year! You just saw me last month!" she paused, "Andrew can I talk to you for a minute? Alone." 

He nodded, and they walked into back room. "OK, Sere, what's wrong? You look to serious for it to be nothing." 

"You're not going to like this, but Aries is at it again. Dad warned me yesterday before I left. He said that Aries somehow convinced Hades that Earthlings shouldn't be living. But there is good news, he's not going to kill any of the scouts, except Darien, who I couldn't care less about." 

Andrew looked at his sister, as she said the last sentence and knew she wasn't telling the truth, because if you looked into her eyes, you could see love, longing, and eternal pain, but he decided to leave the subject alone. "Sere, that's not possible. You know that Hades worships you! But, if he is right then we're going to have our hands full. Hades is the strongest in the family and when he believes in something it takes the whole underworld to convince him that he's wrong." 

"I know, but at least I should be able to hold him off, because I thought taught him how to fight. But, if Aries decides to join in and actually fight for once, then we'll have to call Dad to help." 

"Oh, yes, dear old Dad," he muttered with what would seem like a vengeance greater then any other. 

" Drew it's time you get over that, it's not his fault that Mom died. He wasn't even in this galaxy at the time!" 

"I know, Sere, but it's easier to blame him, then face the fact that it's our fault." 

"I know, but for what it's worth at least she's happy." She paused, "Anyway I'm calling a meeting tomorrow, so could you make sure that all the outers and Lita get there." 

"Sure, but where are you going?" 

She smiled nervously and said, "To see my family. I have decided to tell them about everything. I mean, they still don't know where I am." 

"Don't you think you should take Terra?" 

"Yeah, well anyway, lets go before Li thinks we've ditched her for the Sailor V game!" they both laughed. 

At Darien's Apartment 

Darien smiled softly at the small picture of him and Serena that he was staring at. It was one that they had taken at the beach the day they healed Alan and Ann. That was the day that….no, he wasn't going to think about that it was too painful. He sighed and turned on the TV switching from channel to channel in hopes of finding something to take his mind off Serena, but failed miserably. Taking another approach he picked up the two ton physics book by his bed. 

Again, he failed, as he pictured her beautiful smile. Sighing again, he let the memories overtake him. 

Flashback 

He smiled down at the young blond in his arms; it was unbelievable that she was actually his. "Did you have fun at the beach, Meatball head?" 

She looked up at him from where she sat on the balcony. "Yup, it was sooo fun! Did you see the way Rei blushed when Chad kissed her? Too bad she had the camera." They both laughed. He smiled even wider when he realized that Serena was his for the rest of the night. "You know Meatball Head you might want to put on some clothes if you're going to stay out here" 

She blushed as she realized she was still in her bikini. She smiled once more before heading into the apartment to change. He stood up and stretched, following her back into the apartment, heading towards the kitchen. Now he knew why he had always felt incomplete: without Serena he was nothing. She made his life worth living. He turned around as he heard her enter the room. He smiled at her angelic beauty and handed her a cup of hot cocoa that he had just made. 

"Thank you" she replied. 

Darien looked up. Her voice sounded almost as if it was breaking, then he saw it: her eyes gave it away. "Serena what's wrong?" 

She sat the cocoa down and broke down crying. "Darien promise me you won't ever leave again!" 

He looked down at her worried, "Sere, you know as well as I do that I wouldn't be able to keep that promise, but I do promise, no matter what, that I will always love you." 

"Really?" 

He smiled deciding to prove it to her, and kissed her passionately, letting his desire take over as the two fell back onto the couch. 

End Flashback 

That had been the day before he broke up with her, and he could still see the pain written clearly across her face. He sighed yet again to himself, *Damn Dreams,* then added, no, *More Like Nightmares*. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Name: Dreams More Like Nightmares Author: Sailor Heartache Email: PHeartache@aol.com Editor: Princess Innocence Rating: PG13 

Thanx to all you peeps who emailed me! Insert standerd disclaimer here! 

She sighed. *This is going to be a long day.* Plastering on a fake smile and quickly straightening out her daughter's dress, she knocked on the door in front of her. 

"Coming! Sammy could you get the door please?" Serena smiled as she heard her mother's voice for the first time in a year. 

A young man of about 12 opened the door. "Yeah, what do you want?" 

Giggling, she answered, "I need to talk to your parents." 

Muttering to himself he pointed to the living room and went to get them. Taking a deep breath Serena readied her self for the line of questioning she was about to receive. 

"Hello, I'm sorry about the wait, but I was in the middle of making some cookies for my son. Anyway, how can I help you?" 

Sitting Terra down softly on the couch she turned around and answered, "Well, actually I think I may be able to help you. Would you like to know what happened to your daughter?" 

Praying to herself, she watched as her mother's eyes teared up and she sat down in a small chair close by. "Do you know what happened to her?" 

Smiling gently she answered, "I can tell you, but first I need to know if *you* want to know." 

Ellen looked up from where she was sitting, "I can't tell you how much I want to know, but I will tell you this. I love my daughter more then anything in the world and I'd do anything to get her back." 

Smiling like the world would never end she said, "Then I will tell you that your daughter is right here." 

Ellen stared at the young girl in front of her. Looking at her from head to toe the woman also broke into a smile and hugged the young girl. "Oh, Serena, I never thought I'd see you again. Where did you go?" 

"That's quite a long story, but where's Dad?" 

"He's still at work, but he should be back soon. And when he gets back, you are going to tell us where you were, young lady. Now, where did Sammy go." Smiling to herself yelled at Sammy to join them. 

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAWHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

Smiling Serena picked up a bottle out of the baby bag at her feet, then turned and picked up the young infant. Feeding the baby she turned to face her mother whom was looking at her like she'd grown two heads. "Mom, I would like you to meet Terra, your granddaughter." Ellen looked at Serena then at Terra, and then she fell back into the chair. "You mean you have a daughter?" 

"Yes, that's one of the reasons I left." Sighing she added, "As soon as Dad gets home I promise I'll tell you all about it." 

At the Temple 

Artemis glanced around. This wasn't his day. Somehow, Luna had managed to talk him into telling the scouts what had really happened when Serena didn't show up to the fights during the last two weeks before she left. Walking up the endless stairs to the temple, Artemis thought about the way Andrew had taken Serena's disappearance. 

Flashback 

Andrew frowned. She should've been here by now! He and Serena were supposed to have left for the movies about twenty minutes ago. 

*RING RING* 

Hoping that it was Serena, Andrew picked up the phone. "Hello." 

"Andy, I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it to the movies." 

He frowned. Her voice sounded like it was breaking, "Sere, what's wrong?" 

"I can't tell you over the phone, but Lita should be bringing you a letter soon. Listen, I'll call you as soon as I land. Bye." 

She hung up, and with precise timing Lita entered the arcade with a letter in her hand. "Andrew, she's gone!" Lita said, breaking down again. 

"What do you mean?" 

She shakily handed him the letter, which he promptly tore open. Dear Andrew and Lita: 

I know you guys are probably worried about me, but don't be, I'll be fine. I'm sorry, I just can't take it anymore! You guys are the only people who really care about me, but I promise I'll be back. Andy, Dad (Zeus) bought me a small house in LA so I should be OK. But I guess I should tell you guys that I'm pregnant. Andy, please don't go kill all the Inner scouts and Darien. They're not worth the power. I'll call you as soon as I get settled in. 

Serena 

Andrew shakily sat down, then broke down crying. Not once that night did he move from that spot. 

End Flashback 

Artemis had found both him and Lita the next morning still crying their hearts out, both swearing to kill the inners. Pushing away his thoughts, he entered the temple. "Well guys it's time to call this meeting to order." 

"Come on, Artie, can't we just gossip for a while?" asked Mina. 

"Mina, you know that with this new evil that we need to start having regular meetings," answered the logical Amy. 

"That's true, but this is not about the Negaverse," cut in Artemis. 

"Then what is it over?" asked Rei. 

"Serena" 

All three remaining scouts froze. They hadn't talked about Serena since she left and they sure didn't want to start now. "Artemis we are not going to talk about Serena," Rei said calmly but confidently. 

"Yes, Mars, you are, you are going to listen calmly and take note of everything I say. As soon as I'm finished, you can do whatever you wish," said Artemis. Amy looked to Rei, both knowing from the tone in his voice that he would not tolerate any arguments. Defeated, they nodded their consent. 

"It is time you scouts face the truth, Serena was not late because she irresponsible, she was late because she was at the doctors office," started Artemis solemnly. 

"She was at the doctor's everyday for 2 weeks?" said Rei sarcastically. 

"Yes, Mars, she was! And I told you not to interrupt me!" he snapped, "Anyway the doctor didn't figure out what was wrong with her until the day she left-" 

"Well, what was wrong with the Meatball Head then?" Rei interrupted again. 

"MARS!!!!! It is not my story to tell. When she want's you to know, you will. You guys on the way to the fight she ran into another monster, and she couldn't leave it and let it hurt innocent people. So she took it, on her own, getting hurt badly in the process, and then you guys just screamed and yelled at her, without thinking twice," Artemis was very steamed by the time he got through. Mars, looked to Mercury, Mercury looked to Venus, the all three looked down, ashamed, "Do you know where she is?" Rei finally swallowed her pride. 

"Yes, I do, but I can not and will not tell you," he said and left leaving three very shocked and very ashamed scouts. 

Later that night at Serena's House 

Serena sighed. That had been one of the longest explanations of her life. She had completely explained why she had left, avoiding the subject of Sailor Moon, of course. Her dad had looked as if he was going to kill Darien and her mother just looked happy for her. Slowly her thoughts disappeared as she kissed Terra goodnight and crawled into bed herself. 

You know the drill! Send all comments to PHeartache@aol.com! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Name: Dreams, More Like Nightmares - Chapter 4A Author: Sailor Heartache Email: Pheartache@aol.com Editor: Princess Innocence Rating: PG13 

La La La La, hey all! I'm not going to say much today, just HI and ON WITH THE STORY! Insert standard disclaimer here. 

Tokyo Central Park 

"Ok, what are we doing at the park, and why are we even up at 5 in the morning?" asked a very sleepy Alex. "Come on, Alex, we have to train hard. Andrew did tell you guys what we're up against didn't he?" Serena asked glaring at Andrew slightly. Heather spoke up for the first time and answered, "Yes, he said they were immortal demons from the underworld." "Well, since we've got that covered how about a game of Scout tag?" The six scouts eyed Serena carefully, thinking of whether or not it would be a good idea to challenge the goddess of hunt. Each nodded slowly and the game began. "Neptune Planet Power!" "Pluto Planet Power!" "Saturn Planet Power!" "Uranus Planet Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Sun Solar Power!" Andrew shouted as strands of pure light encased his body forming a golden tuxedo similar to Tuxedo Mask's, and the only difference was that instead of a rose he held a golden sword that seemed to glow with light, Sailor Sun stood ready. "Universal Cosmic Power!" A black shimmering cloud surrounded Serena's body, when it cleared Serena was standing proudly in a sailor fuku. The bows and skirt both black, and if you looked close you could almost see stars shining brightly. Making a final twist, her short blond hair flew into a ponytail. Standing tall Sailor Universe was ready for action. As each transformation ended the scouts scattered heading in different directions. 

A few blocks away from the Temple 7 AM 

Frowning, Darien walked a little faster towards the Temple. Rei had just called him, sounding a little depressed, and had told him that there was an emergency scout meeting. 'What is going on?' he thought to himself as he entered the temple. "There you are, we were just about to start." Darien looked over slightly startled to find that it was Rei. "Where's Artemis?" Frowning, Amy answered, "We haven't seen him or Mina since yesterday and I have the feeling we won't be seeing either for a while." Puzzled, he asked, "What is going on?" Amy and Rei looked at each other. Nodding slightly Rei calmly retold the story that Artemis had told them the day before. "So, you're telling me that Serena was sick, and you didn't even give her a chance to explain herself?" "No, Artemis never said when she was at the doctor's he just said she was there. And if I know that Meatball Head then I'll bet she was at the arcade trying to blow every penny she had." Rei sneered. Darien looked at Rei, and what he saw was the same thing Mina had been afraid of. It was pure hatred, and for some odd reason, it was all pointed towards Serena. Standing up he started to walk out, only turning back once to say, "Rei I don't know what has happened to you but I would seriously think about getting help." 

Mina's House 

Mina looked at the rising sun, for some reason it seemed to find the courage to rise and set everyday. It seemed to her, that it was that courage, which she lacked. Everyday was a new test, and each day seemed to get worse. It seemed to happen so fast and there was nothing she could do about it. Mina was not only a sailor senshi, but also a goddess, the only senshi that was a god besides Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Life for Mina had gotten tiring, and she needed an escape, but none had been offered. Ever since Serena left life had become meaningless. Everyday was the same: she got up, went to school, went to a senshi meeting, and went to bed. Only one thing changed and that was when she began her search for Serena. She never told anybody, but during the last 4 months she had been searching desperately for Serena. Once, she had even thought she found her in LA but a few days later the person moved leaving no forwarding address. "Mina, what are you doing?" Artemis asked as he joined her. "Artemis, did I ever tell you that I have been searching for Serena for months?" Knowing she hadn't she continued, "I don't understand why but I seem to have an unexplainable bond to her. I think I almost found her too, but then she disappeared." Artemis looked at the floor. He knew where she was, but he wasn't supposed to tell anybody. He looked up about to tell her to give up, but when he saw her eyes he knew she was truly desperate to find the Moon Princess. "I know where she is," he said quietly. Shocked she looked up, and in a moment a brief flare of hope lighted in her soul. "Artemis, will you tell me?" Hoping he was doing the right thing he said, "Mina, if you want to know then you first must promise me never to tell the other senshi what I tell you here." "I promise, by my loyalty to the Moon Princess Serenity" "She is staying either at her parents' house or Andrew's. Mina, please be careful she has had a rough year, and has many secrets which she may or may not tell you," he warned. 

Back at the Park 

Serena smiled lazily as she walked with Lita, "So, Li, has Drew popped the question yet?" Blushing Lita smiled, "No, but I think he will soon, and if he doesn't I might just ask him myself!" Giggling the two friends joined the rest of the group. "I must say I have no idea how you did it, Serena," said Susan. Serena smiled they had finished training about fifteen minutes ago and were heading to get some breakfast. "Well, you of all people should know that the Goddess Artemis never explains herself. Right, Drew?" "Yes, unfortunately I've had to live with that rule for a very long time." He answered emphasizing the word 'very'. Giggling, Serena turned the corner. *WHAM* Before she could even think about what was happening she was on the ground rubbing her sore bottom. Quickly, she got up and started spewing excuses at the poor person. Looking up, she froze as blue met blue. 

Sorry, I really didn't mean to make this one so short but I wanted it wanted it to end in a cliffhanger…. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Name: Dreams, More Like Nightmares - Chapter 4B Author: Sailor Heartache Email: Pheartache@aol.com Editor: Princess Innocence Rating: PG13 

Whew, broke down Chapter four into two parts! Well, anywaz here's Chapter 4b. Insert Standerd Disclaimer here. 

I froze, it was Darien. The one man in the world I didn't want to bump into. "S...Serena?!" he stuttered. Looking from Andrew to Lita I realized none of my friends could help me I had to do this on my own. Calmly and confidently I stated, "Darien." I looked him over, he was still as handsome as ever, but I wasn't about to let that fool me again. No matter how you dress a loser, they're still a loser. 'But he sure is a handsome loser.' Running a hand through his hair he looked at me seeming almost afraid. "Can we talk?" 'NO, I can't let him do this to me!' I looked around trying to find some kind of distraction. Luckily the fates were being kind today. "SERENA, can I talk to you?" Mina joined the large group. Taking my chances I smiled at Andrew and teleported myself and Mina to Andrew's apartment. 

3rd Person 

Mina stood shocked, this wasn't the same Serena. The Serena she knew wouldn't be able to teleport a fly much less two teenagers. "Serena, I know you may be mad at me, but would you give me a chance to tell my story?" Serena eyed Mina thoughtfully, not sure whether she should risk the pain. Rolling the choices in her mind she decided it couldn't hurt, and nodded slightly. Mina let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and began her story, "Sere, I know you have no reason to believe me, but that night I didn't mean anything that I said. I was just mad, and afraid that Lita wasn't going to live." Pausing she added, "I know I was, stupid." Serena opened her mouth about to forgive Mina. "No, wait till I'm finished." Smiling regretfully she continued, "I was scared, when I found out you were gone. Nobody had ever related to me the way you did. I was hoping that the others would help me find you, but when I told them, they scared me." Afraid she'd lose her courage she quickly continued, "They made me agree that I would never feel sorry for what I did to you, but there's no way I could have done that. You were my best friend, but I got scared when I looked in they're eyes, all I saw was pure hatred, and it scared me so I agreed. I'm sorry Serena, I know you can never forgive me." Serena smiled softly at her crying friend, "Mina you know me I could never hold a grudge! Plus, what would I do without someone to consult about fashion?" Mina looked up, "You mean, you'll actually forgive me?" Nodding Serena hugged her friend, as they started to chat about what had gone on since she left. 

Back at the street corner 

Darien stared at the place she had been standing. "Where'd she go?" Andrew looked over at five girls and back at Darien, "Dar, sorry, I can't tell you. One never knows with Sere." Darien looked over at the outers, "What is he talking about?" Alex smiled and was about to attack him when Michelle interrupted, "Darien, I suggest you leave now." Darien frowned, he knew he couldn't force them to tell him, and he wasn't about to challenge Alex and Lita who seemed ready to join. "Okay, but I will find out what's going on." 

Andrew's Apartment 

"Artemis told me that you have some secrets, would you mind sharing?" asked Mina. "Well, as long as you don't tell, the other inners." Mina nodded, "Have you ever heard of the goddess Artemis?" Mina smiled Artemis was her older sister, "Yes, why?" "I am Artemis." Mina froze, that meant but it couldn't be could it? "Serena have you ever heard of Aprodite?" Serena nodded, "Sure, I haven't seen her since she was a baby, but she's my younger sister." "Serena, I am Aprodite." This time it was Serena who looked shocked, "How did you get this old?" "That's what I've been trying to figure out, I have some memories of Dad speeding up my growth, but I can never remember why." "That means" She started, "You've got to come with me!" 

Well, since this chapter has two parts figured I would make this one short 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Name: Dreams, More Like Nightmares - Chapter 5 Author: Sailor Heartache Email: Pheartache@aol.com Editor: Princess Innocence Rating: PG13 

Tokyo Park 

'Why?' The question just kept popping into Darien's head. She was back, and he wasn't about to let her get away again. 'Yes, and I'm sure she'll just run into your open arms' Sighing he reached into a small drawer next to his bed, and pulled out a small black velvet box. Inside was a small silver ring; centered on top was a small diamond in the shape of a crescent moon. Darien sighed again; he bought this ring shortly after she left because some part of him was hoping that she might come back. Now, she had, and he wasn't sure what he should do to get her back. 'Great Dar, you mope around for almost a year hoping she would come back and when she does your too self absorbed to find a plan of action.' "HELP MONSTER!!!" Without a second thought Darien transformed and headed towards the scene. 

Few blocks away 

Serena was running fast, unfortunately someone was being dragged along with her. "Mina, could you speed it up a little?" Mina looked at Serena as if she was crazy, "Serena you're already-" "HELP MONSTER!" The two looked at each other and without another word ducked into a small alley. "Universal Cosmic Power!" "Venus Star Power!" With a burst of energy the two scouts headed towards the source of the panic. 

Battle Scene 

Three demons, two scouts, and one masked man. Let's say it wasn't a nice sight. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" The attack bounced harmlessly off the demons. "Mercury what are these things, and how do we destroy them?" Mercury looked up from her computer sighing in frustration, "I don't have any idea, my computer can't get a read off it!" "Leave scouts, it's not you I want! If you want to save yourself don't get in my way a loud booming voice said. All three fighters of justice looked up. Floating above them was none other than the god Hades, and he wasn't to happy about his plans being destroyed. "We will not leave, It is our job to protect this world from evil!" Mars stated. "Nobody defies me! You will pay, little pyro!" Hades said, and launched a ball of purple energy towards Mars. 

The Bushes 

Sailor Universe stood up. She wasn't about to let her brother kill a mortal for no reason. "Fire Wall!" A wall of fire surrounded Sailor Mars, causing anything that came in contact with it to be absorbed, only strengthening the wall. Hades looked up, "Who dares to challenge my power?" Sailor Universe stepped calmly out of her hiding spot, "I am the Senshi of the all that is helpless, I am the Protector of all Mankind, and I will triumph over you Hades! I am Sailor Universe." Hades looked shocked. This was his sister, the one he looked up to, the one who listened to him when nobody else would. "I don't understand Artemis! I thought you wanted to come back to Mt. Olympus!" "Hades, I do, but that doesn't mean that you can destroy the earth! I must protect it or die trying! Now, do you care to fight or are you going to leave?" Praying he'd leave, she watched silently. "I'll leave, but next time your going to have to chose." He smiled, then added, "DEMONS ATTACK!" and silently teleported away. Swearing to herself, she motioned for Venus to stay hidden and walked calmly towards the demons. "Dimensional Bubble!" An ice blue bubble encircled the three demons. The demons laughed. Nothing was happening. The attack was harmless, or so they thought. "BURST" The bubble exploded, sending the demons into another dimension. Smiling to herself, Serena prepared to leap away from the scene when a hand clamped around her wrist, "Who are you? And who was that?" "Sailor Mars, I suggest you take your hand away from my arm," she said, annoyed and continued, "If you must know, that was Hades, also known as the God of the Underworld." Sailor Mars still held on to the unknown scout, refusing to let go until she got some answers. "That doesn't explain who you are." Turning to look at Mars for the first time she said, "Maybe you should stop worrying about who I am, and start worrying about what to do about Aries!" Mars strengthened her grip, "What are you talking about? I thought you said that it was Hades?" Frustrated, she continued, "It was Hades, but he's being influenced by Aries. Now, if you would kindly let me go, I have a meeting to attend to." Again Mars tightened her grip, "Not, until you tell us who you are." "I am a friend, for now that is all you need to know." Tired of dealing with her she tore her arm away from the grip and bounded away. Serena smiled as she detransformed. She had finally put Rei in her place, and it was a good feeling. "Would you mind telling me why I wasn't fighting?" Mina interrupted her thoughts. "Oh sorry, I just didn't want you hurt. You haven't trained to fight those kinds of monsters yet." She answered, then added, "Look there's the house lets get going!" 

The temple 

"How dare that blonde chic make fun of me! Amy did she make fun of me?" asked a very steamed Rei. "No, she criticized you. Only in order to help." Amy answered. "Help, my foot, she just want's to be leader," replied Rei. "Rei, don't you think you might be taking this the wrong way? Did you see the way our attacks didn't harm him, maybe she was just trying to help." "But, if she was trying to help then why wouldn't she just tell us who she was?" "Maybe...well, I'm not sure but just maybe she had a good reason." "If she did, then I will pay you a hundred dollars! Now, I'm going to go do a fire reading on this new enemy. Make sure nobody bothers me." Amy almost stood up to Rei, but she couldn't. She was the only remaining scout. Even if it weren't worth the battering, she would stick by Rei. Nodding she watched for anyone who might disturb Rei. 

Serena's House 

Mina followed Serena silently still trying to figure out where it was they were headed. "Serena, why are going upstairs?" Serena smiled and held up a finger, walking silently into her old bedroom she picked up Terra an turned back to Mina. "Because I wanted you to meet your niece, Terra." Mina stood as still as a statue, "You mean....wait that means....is Darien....oh my!" Serena smiled. She had expected this much and after dealing with her father she could deal with anyone. "Yes, I'm a mother, yes, Darien's the father, and no, Darien does not know." Mina looked at the tiny baby and smiled, "Can I hold her?" "Sure!" Mina took the small infant , and for once in her life, Mina was speechless. How could this young child hold so much energy? Kissing Terra's forehead she looked down at the Earth symbol. "Serena! You didn't tell me she was going to be Sailor Earth!" Serena leaned over. Sure enough shining brightly on the young baby's head was the symbol of earth. 

Hey all! Looking for feedback, well other then my editors who are begging for more! Pheartache@aol.com! 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Name: Dreams, More Like Nightmares Author: Sailor Heartache Email: pheartache@aol.com Rating: PG13 Chapter: 6 

The sun crept into a small room, the room lighted slightly. There was a small bed only big enough for one, a small table that seemed to be the fit the room's atmosphere, and the only other thing was a bookshelf with LOTS of books. If you looked closely you could tell that each book had a title with something to do with science. The room's sole occupant stirred, and in the process uttered some VERY unmentionable words (hey! this is only PG13). Moving stealthily around the room, he headed towards the bathroom, but just before reaching it a loud knock sounded at the door. Wondering who it could be this early in the morning he altered his path and headed for the door, on the way picking up a pair of discarded boxers (Do you like boxers or briefs? ^_^). Finally, reaching the door he opened it revealing a short blond, with a bright red bow in her hair. "I figured you'd be up, you're always up. Now, I think we need to talk." The girl said never letting him move anywhere but the couch. Frustrated the man sighed in defeat and fell back onto it. "Fine Mina, what is it you need to talk to me about? I did have things planed today." 'Yeah, you were going to sit back and roll in your own misery' "Yeah, I bet you were probably going to sit here and feel sorry for yourself instead of actually doing something." she said sarcastically then decided to get back to the point, "Anyway, I thought you should know, that Serena isn't the same. What we did to her changed her greatly, or maybe we just didn't notice it before, but now she's more mature, and more sure of herself. If you're going to try to get her back you'd better do it soon, or she'll slip right out of your fingers." "Mina, what are you saying? You're acting as if she is the Goddess of Hunt or something. (lousy pun huh?)." Darien stated. Mina suddenly hesitant started to leave; for fear that she would say something she would be sorry for later. "Sorry, Dar I gotta jet!" Darien finally realizing what could come of this small chat jumped in front of her before she reached the door. "Mina, you seem to know more then you admit. Where is she? Why wont you tell me?" Mina sighed she had promised she wouldn't tell him anything, and if she stayed much longer she just might. "Darien, I promised her I wouldn't tell, but I will repeat what I told you earlier. She has changed, and for the better too, but if you really love her you'll find a way to get her back." As he was thinking this over she slipped quietly out the door, and prayed she hadn't said more then she was supposed to. 

~~~~~ 

The trees swayed in the wind as if they were bowing to a Princess of great ranks, thus making a young girl, who happened to be walking under them, smile as if she knew who they were bowing to, and maybe she did...... Her life was complicated when compared to the trees; but then again her life was complicated when compared to anything. Suddenly her smile faded, but only a little, as she thought of school, which happened to start at the beginning of next week. Her thoughts were quickly pushed away as her friends arrived each seemingly full of energy. "So Sere, what kind of training are we going to do today?" Lita asked, pushing a nonexistent hair out of her face. The girl smiled happily, "Oh, I thought we'd practice killing demons." At their groans she smiled even wider, "First though, has anyone seen V? She said she would be here, but that was an hour ago." Each senshi stared at her for a moment before Michelle actually spoke, "Um Sere, why would Mina be here?" "Oops! Well, me and V-chan had a long talk yesterday, and she's back in, so don't try to beat her up Alex!" "I won't, but if she tries anything..." She growled. Michelle placed a calming hand on her lover's shoulder before turning back to Serena, "Ok, what are we going to do?" 

~~~~~ Amy sat silently, but that wasn't anything new, because she was always quite and shy. Rei had problems with that, she said shy people didn't get anywhere in the world, but Amy had gotten somewhere hadn't she? She had always thought so, well at least until Serena left. Serena had always been encouraging her, letting her reach her full potential, but ever since she had disappeared Amy had been falling behind in school. "Why? Why do I put up with Rei?" she muttered to herself. Ever since she was little she had thought that learning would be the only important thing in life, but she was wrong and she knew it. Nobody could live without friends, they encouraged you and gave you strength to face the world day after day, and unfortunately she didn't have any. Sure, Mina and Lita had supported her, but they had never been as close as her and Serena. Maybe it was because everyone who was close to her disappeared or maybe she was just afraid, but either way she felt that letting people get close would only cause more hurt. She looked up startled as her mother entered the room. "Oh hunny did I startle you? I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what you wanted for lunch." "Oh sure, sandwiches are fine, but would you mind if I asked you a question." Ms. Mizuno frowned worried at her daughter's tone. "Sure, dear, anything.""Well, I was wondering, that if I had a friend who was always picking on me, but I know she doesn't mean it, if it is worth staying around her." She frowned this had to be serious if Amy was rambling, "No, you should tell her that you don't want her to make fun of you, and if she is really your friend then she'll be able to deal with it." Amy smiled, her mother was always the logical one, and at that moment she really needed someone to be logical, "Thank you, Mom, I'll be down in a second." 

~~~~~~~ 

Approximately two hours later, a group of very exhausted senshi sat under a tree eating ice cream. Mina who had joined them about an hour ago stated, "It is hot out here!" Lita, who happened to be sitting next to her, whacked her over the head with a rolled up newspaper, "DUH! You know-" "HELP MONSTER!" Each girl, with the exception of one guy, looked to each other before transforming. "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Cosmic Power!" "Sun Solar Power!" "Uranus Planet Power!" "Neptune Planet Power!" "Pluto Planet Power!" "Saturn Planet Power!" "Universal Cosmic Power!" 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Aren't you happy? IT'S HERE!! FIRST STORY IN WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER!! Oops sorry! I got a football game that I have to play in the band at tommorow, so sad. You guys are lucky you haven't started school yet! I started three weeks ago! And ever since then been slaving over my geometry and biology books! Plus Spanish ain't that easy either (Yes I'm a true texan)Buenos tardes, amigos! 

There was a clap of thunder, then rain began to pour all around them. The scene was one of true horror, well that is for anyone who was not used to seeing this sort of thing. Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask were fighting four demons, but none of their attacks were getting through. Off to the side the outer senshi, Sailor Sun, Sailor Universe, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter were huddled under a group of low-lying bushes. "Ok Sere, what are we going to do?" Sailor Jupiter asked breaking the silence. "Well, I was thinking that we would watch them until either Aries or Hades appeared," at that exact moment Aries appeared holding a small plutonian diamond, "Never mind. Sun, Venus, and I will take them on; I don't want to risk our chance of being discovered. If we need any help then I'll motion ok?" The group nodded, and Sailor Universe moved away from them Sun and Venus in tow. Mercury kicked at the demon in front of her praying that either there would be a miracle or a power up, but neither was likely. At least she thought. The battleground went completely silent, as if either the demons or the god controlling them was aware of a threat. All the sudden a voice called out but even through the pain and suffering of battle you could hear the softness and gentleness concealed within it's owners voice. "From a land and time long forgotten, from the lost time of peace, from the purity that only the power of the moon can give, I am Sailor Universe. As the keeper of a new time, of both peace and prestige, I will not allow you to kill this planet dear brother." "From the star that watches this planet eternally, I am Sailor Sun, and I will triumph over anything that dares to destroy eternal peace!" "From the planet of eternal beauty, I will stand to defy you! I am Sailor Venus!" "United we are the Trio of Light, and Aries, I would seriously consider leaving now." Sailor Universe finished. Aries almost laughed, Artimas may be the Goddess of Hunt, but who dare challenge the God of War? "Tell you what Artimas, I challenge you! If you win I will leave this battle, but if I win you will hand over the Earth and it's people." Mars and Mercury gasped, they had no idea who the girl was but they did know who Aries was, and they weren't about to let someone bargain with their planet. "Listen, blondie nobody is allowed to deal our planet!" Mars exclaimed. Universe shared a quick glance with her two companions before saying, "Deal, on one condition." He nodded she continued, "You get rid of you Plutonian diamond." He hesitated, but reluctantly agreed. "Sun, Venus be sure the scouts don't interfere." They nodded, "Ok Aries fire away." He frowned, normally he would start out low and work his way up, but this was his half-sister and he knew what she was capable of, so he started with his second strongest attack. "Fire Spears!" As the last word was uttered at least twenty spears headed for the young goddess. She yawned, was this all he had learned on Olympus? "Silent Breeze!" The breeze pushed the spears back towards their owner, hitting him square in the chest. "Are you sure you want to do this Aries?" He frowned she was mocking him! "Yes, I am you little witch! Throw your best at me!" "Lightning Strike!" It wasn't by far her strongest attack, but if she did that the earth would be destroyed. Aries was caught unaware, he had thought she would have at least said a comeback before firing the next shot. The attack hit him throwing him into a rather large tree. Universe sighed, she had hoped it wouldn't come to this, he had always been sensible. When they were growing up he had been the one who taught her that loving was better then hating. "Aries War Cry!" This time it was Universe who was caught unaware, and she stumbled against the brunt of the attack. It hadn't hurt her, but it sure didn't feel very good. "That's it Aries, I have no idea what has gotten into you, but this has gone overboard. Moon Sphere Illuminate!" The ball of blazing white fire struck him knocking him to the ground unconscious. "Dimension Portal!" Before he could awaken him she quickly pushed him into the portal, where Zeus would take care of him. The whole world seemed to take on a silent atmosphere, and if Saturn were actually fighting you would have thought she used one of her attacks, in the moments that followed the Trio began to make their way off the battle field, but were yet again stopped by Mars. "Wait! I want to know who you think you are? You just bet our planet, for a mere battle!" Mars scream. At first she looked as if she wasn't going to answer, but then she to shouted, "Who do I think I am? That's funny! I have traveled this planet and many others, I am anything but stupid Lady Mars. I am the protector of this planet, and I am sworn to kill anyone that tries to kill it or it's people. Did you see that man? That was my brother, and I'll have to kill him if he tries anything drastic! Do you think I want to be her?!" With one last cry she teleported herself to Andrew's Apartment, with him right behind her. Venus frowned, and with a soft voice she said, "Mars, I have seen you do low things, and I have stood by you, but not anymore. If you do so much as try anything I will revoke your powers, and don't think I can't." As she teleported away, Mars couldn't help but wish that she had yelled. "Come on Ami-chan, we need to try another fire reading." This time it was Ami who stood up, "No, I have no idea who Sailor Universe is but she treats anyone better then you! I've had enough, if you decide to straiten out then you know where to find me." Then she ran strait toward the outer scouts, not knowing they were there. Mars looked towards the one person who was left, Tuxedo Mask. "I'm sorry Rei, but they're right I don't know what's gotten into you but I would seriously consider getting help." And then she was alone. 

Please o please o please send me a comment..I lov um!! 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Name: Dreams, More Like Nightmares Author: Sailor Heartache Email: webmaster@innersenshi.com Editor: Princess Innocence 

Dreams, More Like Nightmares-Chapter 8 Aries frowned, that stupid blond had almost beaten him! That wasn't what hurt his ego so much though, the fact that he had taught her to fight was eating him up. True she had traveled over thirty solar systems, learning more ways to fight then he would ever know, but still shouldn't he have had at least a little bit of an edge? Arguing with himself over the battle he didn't notice when Hades appeared next to him. "Aries you said we weren't going to hurt her! You promised! If you continue with this path I will not allow the demons to help you." Frustrated he looked up angry with himself and Hades, "What does it mater to you! It's not like she's important, I have to get rid of her to become king of the gods!" "You really don't get it do you? She isn't going to die! In fact neither her nor her brother can! They are both made of pure light! They can't age and they can't die! No matter how much you want to win this battle Aries you wont, I know it and you know it. But if you even try to hurt her then I will banish you to the outer systems." Hades said, and if you've never seen a god of the underworld mad, then lets just say that it's a thunderstorm with the power of a hurricane. Aries looked over now interested in the argument that he had been participating in, "Ok, but first you must answer one question. Why do you care about her so much?" "Aries you wouldn't understand, you had mother when you were little. You have to remember that I didn't, was like my mother. I grew up with her taking care of me, I never knew another mother. She taught me how to fight, and even took me with her when she had to go to the Newton Galaxy. When I saw her face after I tried to kill the people of earth I realized we were wrong, they're not uncivilized, they're just not us, and I think that's why you have a problem with them. Listen since the trio make up the council, I would highly suggest you stop trying to take over earth before they take your powers away." As he finished he quickly teleported away from the thrown room. "What does he mean? I don't care about that! Half the people in this universe aren't gods!" He exclaimed to himself. DING*DING He looked over to the small bell that told him he was being prayed to. Frowning he was about to ignore it when something told him he should listen. Snapping his fingers he listened to what the person had to say. "God Aries, I am you protector, I pray to you to give me enough power to defeat Sailor Universe!" This made him frown, who would want to defeat Universe. That's when it clicked, and in less then five seconds the young person was teleported to his thrown room. "So you're willing to help me defeat Universe. This is what we do...." ~~~~~~~~~~ The sound of sobbing filled the room. Andrew frowned at the pain his sister was going through. "Sere, what's wrong? Don't tell me this is about being immortal, because I know that you love that." Serena gave a slight grin at that comment and answered, "Andrew, what did I do to them? Mercury and Mars are the only two that haven't come back yet, but why? What did I do that was so bad." Mina smiled from where she sat, "It wasn't your fault, we we're all having dreams and it was beginning to make us edgy. Lita ignored hers, and she was smart. Rei, Amy, and I weren't as smart, we listened to them, and I know that Amy has regretted it ever since." She paused not sure about what to say next. "Rei is different though, once she gets some thing into her mind she will believe it until it's proved wrong." "How can I do that? I don't even know what she thinks is wrong!" She replied in frustration. Mina frowned she knew, but it would come as an awful shock to Serena. "Rei, went out with Darien long before you guys ever really knew each other. When he broke up with you she had dreams that you had done something awful to him, in order to make him do that. The only way you can prove her wrong is to actually find out why he broke up with you, and that means you'll have to actually talk to him." Serena almost cried, that was what she had been hoping she would never have to do! "Mina, I can't! I can barely stand to see him when we're fighting! It's over, I gave him a chance he left it! If you can tell me one reason to go I will." Mina looked to Andrew he smiled, he knew just how to do it. "Sere, you know the biggest reason of all." She frowned and gave him a confused look. "Terra. You are going to have to tell him about her sooner or later, and she deserves to at least know that her father knows he has a daughter." That was all it took, somehow he had hit a sore spot, "I'll go, but this is the last chance I'm ever going to give him. If you both promise to never mention his name to me again then I will go." Mina looked sorrowful but noded. Andrew looked slightly hopeful and nodded also. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ KNOCK KNOCK Darien smiled, thinking that Andrew had decided to finally show up for their day together. He stood and stretched before heading to the door. They were supposed to go to the movies, but he was already an hour late. "Finally man..." He began, but noticed who was on the other side of the door. "Serena!" She frowned trying to get this over with as soon as she could. "Hello Darien." She moved past him and into the main room of the small apartment. "I want to get this over with so just answer my questions. I need to know why you broke up with me." He was taken aback by the question, and hardly had any time to recover before she began again. "I know you weren't expecting me, but this is the only way I can save Rei, so please tell me." He nodded sadly wishing that there was another way for her to learn of his betrayal. "It wasn't your fault. I was going to tell you this anyway so why not now. I had been having dreams they were awful, each one would be worse then the one before. I dreamt that you died at the altar of our wedding." He went into the details of his dream. "I never would have broke up with you, Meatball Head I love you more then anything in the world, but I wasn't going to let you get hurt because of my selfishness. It was Serena's turn to be shocked as tears began to fall down his face. Suddenly she realized something she had thought she never would. She was still in love with him, hopelessly and entirely in love with him. Softly she said, "Darien, I don't know why you didn't tell me, but I will forgive you. I may not be able to trust you completely for a while, but I'll give you another chance." He was dreaming, he had to be, why would she forgive him after he had put her through so much pain. "Why? You left because of me, and it's my fault the senshi all left you." "That's not why they left. Each left for a different reason, but that has nothing to do with you, I forgive you because I love you Darien, not because of what you proved to me, just because I love you." She paused unwilling to tell him to tell him the rest. "I didn't leave because of you well not entirely, I left because I was pregnant." "WHAT!?" This is extremely short isn't it? But isn't that a cute way to end it? Anyway tell me what you think! webmaster@innersenshi.com 


	11. Default Chapter Title

Dreams, More Like Nightmares-Chapter 9 

Amy sighed and looked over at the outer scouts. She had just told them the whole story breaking down in parts, but in the end they had forgiven her. "I'm sorry, I've always been level headed, but all I could think about was pain and suffering. I even started seeing red!" Alex frowned something clicking in her mind, "Michelle, when Sere was telling us about Aries, didn't she say something about him being able to control thoughts?" Michelle thought for a minute before answering, "Yes, she did. If I remember right she said, 'be careful because he has the power to manipulate thoughts into anger and frustration'." Amy was shocked, did this mean she had been deceived? In some way it made what she did worse, she had been tricked into hurting her best friend, and she had believed it! "Then maybe it's a good thing I didn't come back to begin with, I would have only hurt her." Susan smiled, a rare occurrence, "Amy, you may think that but don't you think she has the right to decide? It's her life, and if she wants you in it I guarantee that dreams aren't going to stop her." "But I hurt her! I can't, and don't deserve to be forgiven!" The usually calm and collected Amy was now flowing with emotions. "Why?" She looked at her confused by the question, though she easily figured out what it meant. She had no right to tell whether or not she should be forgiven, in fact most likely Serena would forgive her in ten minutes, but the fact was it was up to Serena, not her. Some how that scared Amy in a way, which at the time she didn't understand, but years later would. Michelle looked at her friend agreeing with Susan, "You know what has to be done, just do it." Sighing almost regretfully before nodding. "You're right, but I just didn't want to admit it. She deserves to know." 

~~~~~~~~ 

"WHAT?!" Serena looked at Darien, who looked like a fish out of water, and calmly stated. "Yes, I was pregnant." As fast as a man in his position can, he regained his voice. "H.. how?" "Muffin you of all people should know the answer to that question." "When? Where was I? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE PREGNANT?! WHO'S CHILD IS IT?" She giggled at the look on his face as he tried to sort through all the problems with the situation. "Lets see it was the day Alen and Ann were defeated, you were on the couch, and I think you know what I mean by pregnant." His face scrunched up like a pug dog when looking for food, "You mean I have a child?!" "Yes, and I do believe that you might want to meet her." Pausing for a moment she muttered an incoherent phrase under her breath and Terra appeared in his arms. "Her name is Terra, and she will be Sailor Earth when she grows up. The first in two thousand years." Darien stared at the tiny infant in his arms wondering how it was possible for such a darling and tiny thing to even exist in such a hostile and evil world. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, excluding Serena. Her mop of dark black hair matched his perfectly, her aqua eyes were the perfect clash between him and Serena, but above all that she had her mothers smile which, to him, made it certain that she was his child. "Serena, why didn't you tell me? I would have been happiest man on earth." He asked his face aglow with a certain fatherly pride. Serena's face suddenly lost its look of happiness as she recalled the times that had haunted her. "Darien you have to remember, you wouldn't even let me near you. So when my brother and Luna offered to let me finish high school in Las Angeles, I jumped at the offer and left. I couldn't stand seeing everyone, especially when I knew something even I couldn't see was happening. Now I know what's happening and it's my job to fix it, but one way or another the same thing would have occurred." She finished with tears in her eyes, the last sentence only serving to reassure herself. Darien himself almost brokedown as he heard her speech. Sitting Terra down gently he moved the short distance between himself and Serena. "Sere, you know I love you more than anything in the world, but that's also my weakness, I love you to much." He paused collecting his thoughts. "Someday you'll understand, but until then you'll have to trust me. Serena Usagi Tsukino I have loved you for two life times, and no matter what you say or do I will love you until my soul rests eternally. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Her eyes went wide, and a small blush stained her cheeks. "Darien, I love you to! YES, YES, YES!!" He chuckled, "I will take that as a yes." 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Mina lay quietly on her bed reading a issue of The Guide to Finding the Mr. Right Issue 3, somehow she managed to find it one of the most interesting things she had ever read. Flipping over she read the title of the next article, How to Make Yourself Become the Perfect Male or Female. Maybe this wasn't one of the best magazines, but it definitely had some very amusing articles. "So my dear sister, this is what you do in your spare time? I thought you would have more sense then those awful Mercurian water sprites." Hades said as he appeared in her room. "Hades, can't you ever knock? And why do you always have to make fun of the sprites? You do know if Amy were here you would be dead within two seconds." She said amused at his playful attitude. "Don't you worry about that! Even I know not to make fun of a sprite while one is in the room. Now, on to business, I came here to see you as a mater of ergency. Aries has totally gone crazy! He was already working up plans to kill Artimas when I left, and the only way to stop him would be for you Artimas and Apollo to take away his powers." Her joyful look faded as she realized what he was saying, "You know as well as I do that the Trio of Light has never had to do anything that drastic. Are you certain that it is that bad?" He nodded, "Aprodite you and I both know, that by coming here I could be risking a lot, and I wouldn't risk it unless it was necessary." She sighed wishing this wasn't true, "You know I'm going to have an awful time convincing Artimas that this has to be done." He nodded in sympathy knowing how stubborn she could be. "Try if worse comes to worse I could always appear to scare her into doing it." With a smile on his face he disappeared leaving Mina to read her magazine, but unfortunately her thoughts were elsewhere. 

~~~~~ 

Mars laughed, almost evilly, finally she had the power to defeat the little blond brat that had taken Darien away from her, and with extra luck she would be able to defeat that annoying Sailor Universe also. "Sailor Mars, it is time for your first mission. You are to attack the outer soldier's mansion. Don't kill them, and leave if Universe shows, we only want to alert them of your presence." Aries said from behind her. "Yes, my lord. I will do as told." With those words she used her newly given power to teleport to the mansion. Aries frowned something about her made him want to protect and nurture her, but why would the god of war want to protect anyone? Then again her long black hair had him itching to touch it, but he couldn't, he couldn't let his feelings get in the way. Even if he was in love with her….. 

So how'd I do? Mail me! webmaster@innersenshi.com 


	12. Default Chapter Title

AN: This chapter is rather dull, I know. I'm trying to come up with a sharper more interesting turn for 10b. Until then you'll have to live with this! ^_^ 

Thank you to Sorceress, for her wonderful comments, Kell, for her thoughtful encouragement, and the SMRFF list for their compliments & encouragement. 

Dreams, More Like Nightmares-Chapter 10a 

In a time of chaos, The power of light leading them The Princess of Gods and her trio With the power of the Universe. They shall triumph over the God of War & his protector But this is only the first of many battles. A new time of peace shall arise But will only last for a short time Until the dawning of a new time of War. 

~~~~~~ 

Serena sighed, "Dar-chan? Why did you break up with me? Is it because I was always klutzy?" Darien looked her over. She seemed worried over his answer, as if it would prove something to her that he wouldn't understand. "Sere, you know I wouldn't have done it unless it was absolutely the last alternative." He paused, "I was having dreams, they were horrible, each one more terrifying then the one before it." He laughed bitterly, "I shouldn't have let them bother me, but I guess my weakness is that I just might love you to much." She blushed at the last statement, then continued, "Why? What was so bad about them?" "You'd die each time, at the altar of our wedding. I ignored them at first, but as they kept coming and getting worse, I had to listen," his voice taking on a sound of eternal sadness. She nodded, knowing what he had gone through. It was the test, the test of love, and every time a god fell in love with a mortal it would be given. Making a small note to herself she decided to kill her father, and demolish the rule. "It's ok, I forgive you." He smiled lovingly down at her innocent voice, "You know I love you right?" She smiled back, "Yes, and I love you too." Darien smiled and bent down to kiss her, but unfortunately her communicator went off at that exact moment. Serena sighed, very willing to kill whoever it was that had just interrupted her ONLY time alone. Plus there couldn't be a fight, she would have sensed that. "Serena here." Uranus's face appeared worried on the screen, "Sere you've got to get over here! Mars is attacking US at the outers mansion." Now she understood. Because the scouts always fought in training, she never thought twice about sensing one attacking another "We're on our way!" She didn't wait for a comment, but put away her communicator. "Come on Dar-chan." He nodded and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Following the suit she transformed, "Universal Cosmic Power!" Tuxedo Mask stared. There was something that hadn't come up yet. He stood in awe as her transformation ended. "Why didn't you tell me you were Sailor Universe?" Universe smiled sheepishly, "Didn't come up?" Trying to get of the subject she closed her eyes and teleported them to the outers' mansion. 

~~~~~~~ 

The battleground was less then clean. Dishes, furniture, clothing, and electronic equipment were lying broken and shattered all over the place. The fight was another story, it seemed as though nobody was hurt, but that nobody was in to good shape either. Universe sighed and signaled to Venus and Sun, who both were automatically curious as to why Tuxedo Mask was with her, but joined her quickly. "This is it guys. The prophecy is being fulfilled." Venus gasped slightly confused, "How did you know? Hades just told me an hour ago!" Universe smiled in reasurement, "I've known for a long time because Dad told me. You guys know what we have to do right?" "Why? Isn't there another way to stop her?" Sun asked, slightly disturbed about what he was about to do. "Andrew you know as well as I do that we have to do this, but just in case we'll give her a chance." He nodded, and she decided it was time to start the battle. "Hold it Mars." She paused her voice calm as a summers breeze, "I am Sailor Universe, and it is my duty to dethrone you." "I am Sailor Sun, as the prophecy says I will punish you." "From the love of earth, I shall contest to the prophecy." "United we are the trio of light." Mars looked at them because she was supposed to leave now. "Sorry, little princess, but I've been ordered to leave when you arrive. So long Sailor Brats!" With that, she disappeared leaving a room full of Sailor Senshi all trying to figure out what was going on, and a man in a tuxedo trying to figure out who the male scout was. "Well that was short and sweet." Lita said detransforming. The others followed her example, then slowly started to pick up the mess. 

~~~~~~ 

Andrew rolled over, not noticing the body he rolled on top of, that is until it spoke to him. "Andy! Get off of me!" Drowsily he looked to see who he killed, "Oh sorry, Sere! Didn't see you there." "No kidding! Geez I try to wake you up and all I get is turned into a pancake," she said sarcastically. He smiled sheepishly, "I didn't mean to honestly!" Pausing he rubbed his eyes, "What was it you wanted anyway?" "Well, to begin with today is the first day of December, which means that we have a family meeting to attend. Considering I didn't want to wake up everyone in the building I decided to wake you up the human way, but that didn't work either; instead I get rolled over on," Serena answered. "You mean today we have to go to the meeting? Do we have to? They're always so boring!" Andrew complained. "Andy you know we have to go, we're the oldest. Come on!" Andrew sighed. Ever since Terra and Serena had come to live with him he had been starting to become more reliable. Though Darien almost killed him when he found out Serena was living with him, it was easily remedied as they also included that they were twins. He was really going to miss her when she moved out on Friday. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He didn't bother to pick out clothes. Instead he just threw on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. Since it was only his family, he wasn't about to make an extra effort. "Ok, lets go." "You mean you're going to wear that?" Serena asked, eyeing his outfit wryly. "Yes my dear sister, do you have a problem with that," he chuckled as the look on her face turned sour. "Geez you're acting like you pregnant again." Serena's face paled unknown to her brother as the two teleported themselves to the next family meeting. 

Well now this one is extremely short, so this is only going to be half of the story. So are you happy you have 10a? 


	13. Default Chapter Title

Dreams, More Like Nightmares-Chapter 10b 

Ok! Hey everyone, glad to see you're still hanging around! Here's another chapter, and this one is dedicated to Sorceress. Smile! 

Dreams, More Like Nightmares-Chapter 10b Aries groaned, that sister of his was going to be more trouble than he originally thought. He should have known she would remember the prophecy, then again it probably had something to do with the fact that she was daddy's little angel. His father hadn't even paid attention to him while he was growing up, in fact the only person who was there for him was Artimas. For the most part Aries himself didn't even understand why he was attacking earth, maybe it was just a phase. The only real fact that he himself understood was that he wanted his father's attention badly. Growing up in a family with over thirty immediate family members doesn't help with self image. He stood up and looked in one of the large mirrors that surrounded his room. All he saw was a worn out god who would still be considered a child if he was compared to a human. Aries was mature enough to realize that he would never really have a childhood, but all he really wanted was a mother and father who would help him grow up. Sighing he realized what a selfish desire this was, after all his parents did rule the entire galactic empire. 

~~~Flashback~~~ 

Aries smiled, happy that his big sister was helping him learn to fight. It's pretty sad when the god of war doesn't even know how to fight. "Sissy, why doesn't daddy help us?" Artimas smiled at her younger brother, "Don't be sad Aries, daddy has a lot to do now. I promise that when he has the time he'll be sure to brush up your fighting skills. Now, do you want to start with magic or physical attacks?" Brushing the subject off Aries allowed his sister to begin teaching him the fighting skills he so despreatly needed to know. 

~~~End Flashback~~~ 

"Why? Why do I hurt her? She's like a mother to me?" Aries shouted at the mirror. Aries sighed, wishing he could turn back on all the plans he had made, but it wasn't possible. He was too proud to admit he had been wrong the whole time. Taking a deep breath he put on his invincible face and allowed the day to take him over. 

~~~~~ 

"Moving on. Artimas how are the dealings on Earth going?" Zeus asked. Artimas looked up from where she had been chewing on her pencil. "Well, Aries isn't letting up. As you know he kidnapped Princess Mars, or maybe she just decided to help him. I'm not exactly sure on that one." "Maybe I should just have a talk with him." "Come on, Dad. It didn't work the last three times you tried it. What makes you think it would work this time?" Zeus looked at his oldest daughter. Her maturity surprised him. When she had been born his new wife had been extremely jealous of his old lover, and upon finding out that she had givin birth to twins had immediately set a spell upon the two young gods. They would live on the planets of the XTY system until human life was destroyed. Considering that Earth was the only planet left within the system, he could understand the why Aries would try to destroy it. Unfortunately, he had never had the heart to stop him, because he too wished for Artimas to return to Mt. Olympus. "You're right. It's just I hate to see the two of you fighting. You were so close when you were younger." Smiling Artimas replied, "I know dad, and I promise we will be again." Zeus smiled back, and turned to his oldest son. "So Apollo, is there anyone special that you have yet to mention?" Apollo glared at Artimas, knowing that she had put the idea in his head. "Nobody extremely special. I have been dating Princess Jupiter lately though." "My protector?" Zeus smiled in pride. "You have good taste my boy. She is very courageous." The rest of the long family meeting was spent with the two eldest siblings catching up with their father. 

~~~~ 

"So Darien how much did they tell you last night?" Lita asked. Lita and Darien had been waiting patiently, or not, for two hours. Unfortunately, the two twins hadn't shown up. Darien looked Lita over carefully. Serena hadn't told him anything special last night, except for the fact that Andrew was her twin brother. "Not much. Just the sibling thing. Why? Is there more." "Yeah, but I can't till you. Sere would be sure that I would have a very rough life, but I'm sure that they'll tell you sooner or later." Lita replied. Darien sighed. He could sense something different about Serena. It was as if her personality had take a whole other turn, it wasn't a bad thing just different. He himself had seen that she was more powerful. In fact, he had been teleported nearly ten miles by her. "Li, what is it? Why is she so much more powerful then she was?" he asked, almost pleading. Lita frowned, "I think you're thinking the wrong way. She isn't more powerful. She just chose to show us her true power. Well, most of it, she probably has a few more transformations to go." "WHAT? You mean she will become more powerful?" "You're doing it again. She wont be more powerful, she'll just decide to let more of her power loose. I guess you could say that." Darien frowned. Now he was really confused. Lita sounded as if she was talking in circles. Or maybe she was right. Maybe, just maybe, he was looking at things the wrong way. "How powerful is she really?" Lita smiled, "Now you're getting there. Let's put it this way. She is more powerful than you can imagine." "More powerful then Queen Serenity?" "By far. Serena's power extends beyond this galaxy. She can pull large amounts of energy from any plant, and control it as if it were play dough." "How? Where does she get this ability? Why didn't she just use if from the beginning?" "Darien, listen to yourself. Where do you get your ability? Your planet? No. You get if from inside you. The gods, for the specific reason of guarding Athena's power, picked you. There is no way to just get ability. You must be given it." Darien looked at Lita strangely she wasn't usually this wise. "So, who gave this ability to Serena?" This time it was Lita who looked at him strangely. "You still haven't figured it out? Her father." "Li, you're not making any sense. We don't even know who Serena's father is. How can we know that he gave it to her?" Lita sighed. "You still don't get it. There's only one way that an ability like this can be passed down through family." Darien was starting to become more and more frustrated. Taking a deep breath he went over his entire conversation. Finally, something clicked. "Wait. She can't be! Can she?" Smiling Lita giggled. "You finally figured it out." 

Email SH @ webmaster@innersenshi.com @>~~~ Sailor Heartache 


	14. Default Chapter Title

Dreams, More Like Nightmares-Chapter 11 by Sailor Heartache 

Mars moved angrily around the room. What was up with that Universe chick? Who did she think she was? In fact who the heck was she? Why did Venus get a power upgrade? Venus had never gotten a power upgrade nearly as powerful as this new one. Mars could've actually been on Mars and still felt the powerful vibes she got off of her. 'Maybe I should ask Aries about her. Maybe there's something I don't know. Maybe he could even tell me who Universe is. I have the feeling that she's important somehow.' Her eyes moved around the small temple that was dedicated to Aries. This was one of the few that he had designed himself and it was nothing like she would have ever imagined. In the far corner the was a small portrait of his father, and even though Zeus was told to have a temper to be reckoned with, in this picture it showed what looked to be the gentlest man she'd ever seen. Under the picture was a small flame, that would burn eternally in order to show that Aries would always watch over his followers. Opposite the flame was a small statue of a teenage girl her hair flowing behind her as if it was a water fall. The girl had a look of innocence over her face as if nothing that anybody could say or do could make her lose it. "That's Artemis, my sister. She's always been there for me even when I wasn't there for her. That definitely doesn't run in our family," Aries said coming up behind her. Smiling, she turned to him and asked, "Why does she look so innocent? I thought she was the goddess of hunt." Aries' eyes lit up for a moment as he remembered the times when he was little and she would take him hunting. "Oh she is! But she's not only the goddess of hunt, but she's also the virgin huntress. Have you ever heard the Greek legends?" Mars shook her head, beginning to become curious. "Artemis is one of their legendary goddesses, one of the few that was actually accurate. Legend tells this tale: Long ago there was a Queen, one of the greatest in the Universe. This Queen fell in love with Zeus. Zeus at the time didn't have a wife, and he desperately wanted children. Some say that they didn't even think twice, but Dad says otherwise. Anyway, later that year the Queen had twins, and each one was enormously powerful. The first-born was Artemis, and since she was born first she became the heir to all of the Elysian Fields, or sometimes known as Mt. Olympus. The second-born was Apollo, and even though he was second-born he was just as important as Artemis. "Most don't know this, but if Apollo or Artemis dies then the other dies as well. Their very souls are attached to each other." Pausing he got back on track. "The first few years of their lives went on without any problems, but about 40 years after they were born the Queen became pregnant again, this time, though, it was a baby girl. Her name Aphrodite. Unfortunately, a few months after she was born Zeus was forced to marry a ruling goddess from one of the neighboring Universes. She was the jealous type, and was by far more powerful than Zeus. "When she found out that he already had three children by another woman, who happened to be a mortal, she blew up. She cursed each child in a different way: Aphrodite was to never grow up, Apollo would never find true love, and Artemis would be forced to protect the mortal nations until they were destroyed. Fortunately, for the most part, it didn't work. Zeus managed to find a way to help Aphrodite grow up, and he even managed a way for Apollo to find love, but there seemed to be no way to break the spell put on Artemis. But Metallia, Zeus' wife, would not be stopped. When she found out that he had broken two of her three spells she cast two more. The first forced the twins to both live in the mortal realms until they were destroyed. The second killed the realm that the Queen lived within. "At that time Zeus was in her Universe working out some final agreements, and he had no way of saving the Queen. And she was the only one he would ever truly love. The queen herself had amazingly found a way to defy Metallia. Before she was killed, she managed to find a way to send Metallia's mortal focus into the realm between life and death." He paused for a second to catch his breath. "Zeus was unable to do anything against the spell, but he did give them a gift. Since the three had yet to receive their training to learn to focus their powers as gods he managed to put the knowledge into their minds before they were sent forward into time. "Metallia was put into a deep sleep that she was unable to wake from. It's said that the day will come when Metallia will find someone to turn against the Princess of Gods, and when she does she shall try to destroy every one of her kingdoms. It's also said that when that does happen the Princess shall triumph over the Queen as long as she realizes who she truly is." Aries finished. Mars looked over at him, his eyes glistened with unshed tears, as if he was remembering something that hurt him deeply. "What do you mean who she truly is? Doesn't she know that she's Artemis?" Aries frowned, "She knows. She's known since before the rebirth of the realm. But there's something she doesn't know about, something she's hiding from herself, and whatever it is will allow her to reach her full power." "Does that mean she doesn't know of her powers yet?" Mars was in one heck of a curious mood. "No, she knows of them, and she's by far the most powerful goddess. When she gains full power she will be stronger than anyone or anything in this Universe, and probably any other Universe also." He replied. "Then why is she still under Metallia's spell?" Aries sighed. He could tell this mortal knew nothing of the magic of gods. "The spell was put on her before she learned to control her own magic, so if she wishes to break it she must first fight Metallia face to face." "But how? If Metallia is in a deep sleep how can she fight her?" Mars continued questioning. "She can't. She must wait for her to awaken, but unfortunately Metallia can still control her minions from the deep sleep she is in." He finished, and before she could ask another question he left the room in a cloud of red fire. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ "Bye Darien, and don't worry, the family meetings usually last a whole day. The time in the Elysian Fields is different from the time in the mortal realms," Mina said while exiting Darien's apartment. "She should be back in no time, just watch Terra and go to bed. I promise she'll be back before you know it." Darien closed the door and went back into his small apartment. Sure, she could say all that, but it still didn't make Darien feel any better. There was just something in the air, something that just felt wrong. 'Come on Dare. Now you're just being paranoid. She's with her family, and they'll definitely take care of her.' Sadly, that thought gave his mind no ease as he remembered the conversation that he had earlier with Lita. 'What did she mean by 'you've got it'? Does this mean that she is a direct descendant of a god? How's that possible? We know her origins. She is the daughter of Queen Serenity.' Even as he thought it a voice in the back of his mind was telling him to remember it took two to make a child. 'That's right, it does. So who is her father? Is he a god?' Deciding to ignore the thoughts that were making their way to his mind he got Terra ready for bed. Changing her small pink dress to a pair of bunny pajamas. He smiled at how cute she was, every little thing had its own amount of cuteness. "You do know that if you sit there staring at her for thirty minutes you're never going to get her to bed, right?" Serena asked, coming up behind him. Darien's smile widened as he gave her a quick kiss. "Yes, but she reminds me so much of you." A small blush made its way to her pale face. "Yes, but she needs to be in bed!" Taking Terra from him, she took her hair down from its meatballs, and gave it a quick brushing before putting her in the crib that Darien had already assembled for her to sleep in. Giving her a quick kiss she plopped down on the bed. Through the whole process Darien's eyes never left her, and with a snap he realized that she wasn't the same Serena that had left him so long ago. She was more mature, more caring, and more thoughtful. All of it made him realize how much he would have liked to be with her through the process, but he knew it wasn't possible, and it was all his fault. "What are you thinking about? You haven't moved in fifteen minutes." Serena said stirring him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her with new eyes, he knew that no matter what she had been through she was still the girl he loved and he knew that she would always love him. "I'm thinking about how much I love you." Smiling, she kissed him on the cheek, "I love you, too. Now, can we go to bed? I'm exhausted, and I want to be up in time to find out how Lita and Andrew's date went." He nodded and led her to the bed. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Andrew looked over at Lita nervously. What he was about to do was going to take a lot of nerve. "Andy, what's wrong? Why are you so pale? Are you sick? Should we go home? Maybe we should call Darien. He's a doctor after all." Lita asked worriedly. Andrew smiled at her antics. "Don't worry so much. I'm fine, just a little nervous." Confused, Lita asked, "Why should you be nervous? You've been out with me a thousand times." "Yes, but I've never asked you this before." Pausing, he got down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box from the pocket of his pants. "Lita Kino, I've loved you since I realized you were more then just my best friend, and no matter what, I will always love you. Will you marry me?" Lita smiled as wide as her mouth would allow, and happy tears began to flow unchecked down her face. "Yes. Yes. A million times YES!" Smiling, just as wide as she was he kissed her for as long as his lungs would allow. "You're not going to take that back are you?" "Not as long as you don't try to cook. I love you, but honestly, you cannot cook!" She smiled. Feigning hurt he said, "Well, fine then. You just don't try to pick the movies. You have awful taste!" Smiling the two continued to tease each other as they finished their date. 


	15. Default Chapter Title

Dreams, More Like Nightmares-Chapter 12a By Sailor Heartache 

Sailor Pluto sighed and looked carefully into the time stream. Something was definitely wrong, the stream itself was unraveling making many possible future paths. Unfortunately the one that was originally supposed to be taken was the least likely to happen. The stream was always taking turns that were not suspected, but this was beyond anything Sailor Pluto had seen before. The flow seemed to be slowing down, waiting for something to happen, and she knew what it was waiting for. It was known through the planets and divine realms that Artimas was about to awaken the memory of who she truly was. Of course, Artimas was completely unaware of the fact, but unless it happened soon the mother of all evil would be able to unleash her power upon the mortal realms. Sailor Pluto being a demi-goddess, daughter of Persephone, was allowed to see both the happenings of the Divine and Mortal realms. Although sometimes this was more of a curse then a gift. Holding the BAK above her head she shouted in a demanding tone, "Garnet of time, stream of time, I am you protector. By the oceans and streams of Pluto I demand to see the upcoming battle." The garnet orb produced a bright flash and a scene appeared in front of her eyes. She watched, her eyes glued upon the potential battle, slowly the scene faded. The orb flashed again and a second scene appeared where the first had been. As before she watched the scene, and as quick as it came it disappeared. Pluto paced around the room, if you could call it that, her mind tumbling with different ideas and thoughts. "What is going to happen? Even the time stream cannot tell me!" She growled with impatience, a very unusual sight, and continued to think aloud. "Two different outcomes, only one will favor us. What is to be done?" Trying one more step she pulled a glowing green stone from her subspace pocket. As before she held it high above her head, "As Time, daughter of Persephone, I command you to show me a path to help my princess revel her true identity." She stone's glow faded, like the sun setting, and then flashed as brightly as an explosion. When the light dimmed Pluto held up the stone again. "Do what must be done, send Artimas dreams of her true self." She stopped pacing, and moved to a large gate that stood at the end of the 'room'. Again she held up the key, "Garnet orb! Send me to Tokyo in 2000!" The orb flashed and the gate opened. With a thought Pluto returned to her normal form of Setsuna and jumped through the gate. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Artimas, Virgin Goddess of Hunt, stood in a building that used to be the Moon Kingdom's Palace. Her eyes scanned her surroundings taking in everything that she had missed so much since the time she had been on earth. From the Sea of Serenity to the Sea of Tranquility she knew it all, and only wished that it could arise from the evil that had locked it's eternal peace away. The palace faded from her vision taking away the dead surroundings. They disappeared slowly without warning, but Artimas was used to this. Every one of her dreams had a meaning, and most started at the place of her birth. She looked around patiently waiting for whatever it was that wanted to tell her something. The air shifted and an image appeared in front of her. It was a girl, blond hair in two pigtails on the top of her head blowing behind her; she wore a gown of green satin and on her chest was two symbols interlocked. That of the moon, and that of the earth. Serena stared, she was beautiful, and she reminded her so much of herself. The image spoke softly but clearly, "Artimas of the Moon, you must remember the other half of your soul. You must realize who you truly are before it's too late!" "What are you talking about? Am I not just Artimas?" Her voice was as calm and clear as the image in front of her. "You are, but you are not. You must remember me, if you wish to defeat your stepmother. Look into yourself; you're something more something greater. It is that that you must remember. And hurry, the time is coming! The battle of gods will soon begin! You must remember if you are to win!" ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ The city bustled with the normal action of Monday mornings. Children ran to towards their schools afraid of being late. For the first time in her life Tsukino Serena was not afraid of being late. She walked at a leisurely pace, allowing her brain to think of other things besides the pedestrians that were in front of her. 'I wonder what that dream meant. I never dream of myself, just others.' Her mind whirled with questions, and it wasn't likely she would find the answers anytime soon. "Princess, just do what the dream told you to." An emotionless voice said behind her. Serena turned happily and jumped at her long time friend. "Setsuna! When did you get here? In fact, why are you here?" Setsuna smiled, Serena was always the one to worry about others instead of herself. "Sere, you know you have to do just what the dream told you to." The smile faded, "I know, Sets, but I'm just not sure how to do it. Every dream I have normally tells me a way to fix a problem. Instead this one just gave me more questions." "Yes, but this one has a special meaning," At Serena's inquiring glance she added, "No, I'm sorry Sere. I can't tell you, you have to figure it out for yourself." Sighing Serena changed the subject, "So, are you going to come to school with me? I really don't want to go back all by myself." Hiding a smile behind her hand Setsuna answered, "Sure, I was planning on it anyway." "Ok, just laugh it up. Serena's scared to go to school, because she thinks all of her friends will shun her." Holding back a sob she entered the school building with Setsuna, and continued in a low voice. "I know you might just think I'm feeling sorry for myself, but I've seen how they treat the students with children." Setsuna sighed, this wasn't what she thought was wrong with her best friend. "Sere, listen to me. You know that it doesn't matter what they think, you've got to be yourself, and if that means you've got to be different, then you'll be different." The two continued into the office to sign up for classes. Serena was thinking, she wasn't used to this, she felt that she should be ashamed that at fifteen she had a daughter, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for what happened. If she had not done what she did she wouldn't have Terra to keep her company when Darien wasn't around, and she wouldn't have had the strength to live when he left her. "Yes, how can I help you two?" A red headed teacher said to the two young girls. Seeing that Serena was not paying attention to the subject at hand she answered, "We need to sign up for freshman classes." The teacher looked at Setsuna, "Names?" "Meiou Setsuna, Tsukino Serena." Stunned the teacher stared at the now awake Serena, "TSUKINO?!" Nodding Serena replied, "Hey Miss H." The red headed teacher, who had been identified as Miss H., stared. "It IS you! Why did you run away?" For some reason she sounded as if she were sad that Serena had left, but Serena had never thought that Miss H. had liked her. "I had to." She said quietly. Setsuna, who had watched the interchange with interest, squeezed her hand. "Go ahead, Serena. You've got to tell someone, and since she was your teacher maybe she would be the best." Miss H. looked from Serena to Setsuna understanding that their was a something that Serena wanted to tell her, and she thought maybe it was a good time to tell her something also. "Serena, I know you probably don't understand why I was always so hard on you, but I just wanted the best for you. I always knew you were a smart child, probably even smarter then Melvin, but you would never apply yourself. When I was hard on you I just wanted you to see that there was intelligence in you." Tears that she hadn't wanted to release feel unchecked down her face as she quietly told her story. By the time she was done the other two were crying, each realizing that her pain had been greater than anything they would ever feel in their lives. With the hard part of their mission done, Serena and Setsuna were placed in Miss Haruna's freshman class. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Night came as quick as a flash. All of Tokyo slept quietly in their beds, which in itself is quite an amazing feat. The queen of the gods of Universe 256 was slowly breaking out of the prison, which had held her for over a thousand years. The dark cocoon around her began fading and slowly disappeared, the second it was gone the queen stood her face masked with a look of victory and rage. "I have done it, I have found you my focus. I will not let Artemis win, not again. I will take away everything she holds dear." Smiling evilly she let loose a crackling laugh that echoed along the walls of the dark cavern. "First, I will kill her father." Metallia growled and the cavern around her disappeared, in it's place the outside world. Nothing could hold her now. 


	16. Default Chapter Title

Name: Dreams. More Like Nightmares Author: Sailor Heartache Rating: PG13 Email: dianap@lunap.com Webpage: http://www.silverkitty.net/ 

Dreams. More Like Nightmares- Interlude #1 The blackness of night dripped into the sky around midday. There were no clouds, no storm, and nothing normal about the inky blackness that had drifted over Tokyo. It was just as if the blue sky had suddenly decided that black suited it better. The citizens of Tokyo were scared out of their wits, they ran home as fast as their legs and vehicles would allow. The streets were full of cars and more than a dozen car wrecks had occurred within the last hour. The police and firemen were doing their best to calm the citizens, but how do you calm someone when you yourself are beyond yourself with fright? Schools were closed, in fact every business within twenty miles of Tokyo had shut down until further notice. The newspapers and news crews were everywhere, getting what little facts were known and making them into the biggest thing since the first sighting of the Sailor Senshi. On front pages all over the nation incredible stories were printed. They ranged from aliens landing on earth to the end of the world. The people were in an up rise, why wasn't anything happening? Where were the sailor senshi? Was it finally time for their world to end? The sailor senshi themselves were trying their hardest to come up with an answer to the next disaster to hit Tokyo. Even the senshi had to admit that none of them had any clue to what was happening. Even the great daughter of Persephone, Time herself, could not tell them what was going or was happening. Only a select few had any guesses, only one was anywhere near right. Artimas, better known on earth as Tsukino Serena, had come to the conclusion that her step-mother had finally eluded her prison and managed to free herself of the black hole that had held her for so long. Unfortunately, there was no way to prove this sudden knowledge. Artimas, Apollo, and Aphrodite were all trapped in the mortal realms, and since there was no one on the other side who was currently willing to allow them passage they would have to stay there. And so the beginning of the final battle began. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Aries was absolutely furious at himself, not only was he allowing his mother to take control of his body, but he was also allowing her to make use of his protector. And Aries was far beyond ready to admit his feelings for the raven-haired priestess. She had somehow managed to make it into his heart, almost as deep as Artimas. He was struggling as hard as he could to overcome the black forces that were beginning to over come him, but he knew just as well as she did that he would not be strong enough to defeat her. So instead of using his last ounce of strength to fight her he used it to call the only person who could defeat her. Artimas, you should by now know what has happened. Metallia has broken free of her bindings, and has been able to break the bonds that were holding her powers. The only thing you do not know is that I'm responsible, do not hate me Artimas, for I was never as brave as you. It's sad when the God of War cannot even fight his own mother. Artimas, you must defeat her, you must defeat her for the safety of both the worlds.... As the last of his message was delivered he quietly let his mother enter his mind. The inky blackness that filled the world, now filled his mind. The war had begun. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Hino Rei, Protectoress of Aries, Sailor Mars. She knew all the names, but at the moment she could not tell the difference between any of them. She felt Aries drift into the darkness that she had fought against for so long. The darkness that now was beginning to envelop her as well, she knew she didn't have a chance. As long as Aries was under its control she would be too, it was her duty as his protector. Unlike Aries though she didn't fight it, she was to tired to even try. She was tired of running from what she knew to be the truth, and she was tired of running from herself. She had finally realized what everyone else had long ago. She needed Serena. Rei for the moment had no idea how Serena even fit into the equation of gods and senshi that had become so intertwined in each other's lives. She just had the feeling that the entire mess was revolving around her, most of the time it was. Serena was the rock Rei could lean on; she was the rock that would never falter from fear of from exemption. Rei knew that now, she knew what she had been missing, what she had forgotten. With that last thought she drifted into the dark oblivion. The army grew. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Tsukino Serena, felt the darkness grow, and she felt her brother being taken with it. His message had been delivered only moments earlier, and Serena was bawling into Darien's arms. It wasn't his fault, she said it over and over. Her friends were worried, what wasn't his fault, and who was he? The only thing they understood was that Serena knew a lot more about any of this then they did. Andrew and Mina had also felt the message, though they had not heard the words, they had felt the connection between Aries and Serena. It lasted for only a second, and before long they themselves had made the connection. Aries had somehow realized Metallia. Setsuna was the next to find out, as the three tried to calm Serena. Unfortunately, Serena had long since decided there was nothing she could do, she had only one defense left. The dream. She had to find out what it meant, and she had to find out soon. With that the Princess of Gods went deep into meditation searching both her soul and her mind for the answers, which her brain could not give to her. The search began. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Metallia would never give up, he knew it. He also knew that there was only one hope for the safety of both his kingdom and the mortal kingdom, his oldest daughter. For years they had planned and practiced what with happen, but with sudden clarity he realized that none of the plans would even be worth looking at twice. For the first time in ages, Zeus felt his age and felt completely and utterly helpless. There was nothing he could do, there was no way to step in. Only Artimas could beat the demon that had hounded her since she was a child. He knew she could do it, but he wasn't sure what the price would be. The praying began. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ At the Tsukino house, there was a lot less commotion; they knew their family was okay. So everyone was relaxing and watching a movie in the family room. Except for a small baby who at that moment stirred in her sleep and began glowing a curious green color. With a flash, a girl of no less then 14 stood in her place. Wearing a sailor fuku of green and tan she was the spitting image of Darien, her long black hair was tied professionally into a French twist and fell gracefully down her back, and in her had she held a staff. There was no need for introductions, because at that exact moment the earth shook and lightning struck. She was Sailor Earth. The last player was put in position. 


	17. Default Chapter Title

Dreams, More Like Nightmares - Chapter 13   
By Sailor Heartache dianap@lunap.com  
  
The fight wasn't going to end pretty. Mars had already taken Mercury down and Jupiter was almost too weak to throw any more attacks. But Artemis knew they would have to win if their world was going to live on.  
"You can't stop me, Artemis! You know it! Not without your pitiful little band of protectors." Metallia paused, letting every word echo off the temple walls, "It's no use! And when I finish with you, your father's next!"  
"What makes you think you can defeat me? You tried once before, but   
remember, you couldn't hurt a fly even then! I've beaten you everytime you've fought me, and now won't be any different!" She growled.  
"But I have defeated you, Artemis, and that's why you're stuck here!" With a blink of an eye, she began disappearing, "You know, it will be interesting to see how long you last against your own brother!"  
Ares smiled evilly, his eyes filled with inky darkness, "I'll save you for last, dear sister. First I'll make you watch as I kill all of your friends."  
True to his word, Ares began fighting Uranus, and Mars blasted Neptune into a tree as a sickening crunch was heard.  
Artemis closed her eyes, trying to block out the visions of her friends dying for her. For once in her life she had no clue what to do. She couldn't kill Ares or Mars. She wouldn't, she'd made that vow long ago.  
"Is it time? Do we fulfill the prophecy? You know what will happen, but maybe there will be a way to change the outcome on Mars' part," Sun whispered as he came up behind her. "We have to do something. The senshi can't last long against Ares."  
He was right and she knew it, but still she didn't want to take Mars' power away from her. It might not even save her in the end, but it was the only way to stop both her and Ares. "Where's Venus?"  
"Here. Are you sure? Ares will get his powers back when we choose to give them back, but there's a chance Mars might not regain hers.  
She looked over at her friends, who by now all but Saturn and Uranus had fallen and who knew how much longer they could last.  
"I know," She paused, "Let's do it."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sailor Earth grimaced as her side began to cramp up, but she wasn't going to stop. She couldn't, not with everything hanging on her every action and move. Then again maybe it didn't, maybe for once she wasn't right, maybe this battle wouldn't end the way time had told her.   
Her feet pounded on the ground, the sound echoing through the empty streets and for a moment she let the ironic thought come forward: Why did everyone seem to know when to run? Sure enough there were no pedestrians anywhere to be seen, in fact their wasn't even the gentle chirping of the birds.  
She stopped for a second and leaned against a fence post. She could see the battle sight from here, about half a mile up Cherry Hill and she'd be there. Now all she had to do is find the strength to run UPHILL.  
Suddenly the ground shook and for a deep rumbling was heard, and before she realized what was happening she was thrown to the ground unconscious.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The three siblings nodded at each other and with a thought of their mind,   
changed into their true god form. Apollo wore a set of golden armor that shone within itself and at his side was a sword made of pure gold with a golden sun at the end of the hilt. Aphrodite was dressed in a beautiful ballroom style dress with complex, intricate designs weaved all over it. Artemis was dressed in simple, yet beautiful silk breeches, and a golden tunic, with her legendary bow and quiver over her shoulder."By the power of the Hunt!"  
"By the power of the Sun!"  
"By the power of Love!"  
"By the power of the Trio! We call upon the right of our heritage! As the Trio of Light, we rule that Ares, God of War, and his Champion shall lose all power until we rule again!" They completed in unison. And all three promptly fell to the ground unconscious.  
Aries' body lit up, surrounded by a red aura, and with a flash that knocked out anyone around him, he became mortal. Mars stood beside him, her sailor fuku gone and she was bleeding heavily from a cut Uranus had given her only moments earlier.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Artemis was lost in a dream, a dream that showed her the history of Earth, and for one moment she felt a connection a pull towards the planet she had been sworn to protect.  
Once again the image of herself, or so it had told her, appeared beside her the symbol of the moon and earth on its forehead blazing brightly. "Your time is running out, you must remember the path which you were sent to earth to remember."  
"Path? What path?"   
"Look deep inside yourself; farther than you've ever gone before."   
The image faded, and she didn't try to stop it. As helpful as the image had been, she knew she wouldn't get any more information from it.  
"You know, you never were good at listening to your own advice." A voice said from the shadows.  
"Oh yes, I never listen to myself," she replied dryly, knowing quite well she never did. "Who are you? And who was that?"  
"Me?" The voice stepped out from the shadows, her body adorned the same   
fuku she had worn so many times, "I'm Sailor Earth, and as for who that was...well let's just say I can't tell you ok?"  
"Terra?"  
"Well, Princess Terra of Crystal Earth or if you prefer Crystal Tokyo, but that's not important right now, you'll see me eventually." She paused so that Artemis could let that sink in. "I -"  
"Why are you here?"   
Sailor Earth rolled her eyes, "I was just about to tell you! I'm here to make sure you find the other half of your soul."  
"Yes, everyone seems to tell me that, and then they don't help at all," she said sarcastically, "What do you plan to do?"  
"Grouchy aren't we? Here hold this," she handed the staff to her.  
The second Artemis touched the staff, she felt the tingle run up her arms, and she began to remember things she had learned in the Silver Millennium. Her mother telling father that she had the symbol of earth blazing on her forehead every time she was angry or unhappy. She remembered father saying, "It's her soul, she's already found her soul mate and he's calling to her." Mother said she didn't understand and he explained that her soul mate was from the planet of earth, and their bond was so great that he had given her a new power. Mother was still confused, "Her soul bond is so strong that she has become the guardian goddess of Earth just to protect him."  
Earlier that night, she had dreamed the same dream she was dreaming now, only then Sailor Earth had not been present. That was the first time she had met Darien she could only see him in her dreams, because it was illegal for lunarians to travel to earth.   
Years after, Mother had changed the law, stating that the Moon wanted to open trade relations with earth.  
The first time she met him in person was at the ball celebrating their treaty with earth, and that night she kissed him for the first time. His kiss awakened the power of Athena, goddess of wisdom. From then on she was forced to be trained by Gaia to resume her position that Gaia had only been watching over.   
She had watched over earth, and its people. But most of all, she had watched over Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The battlefield was quiet. There were not the chirps of birds singing morning songs as the sun came up, there were no whistles from crickets, and there wasn't the annoying sound of Chad singing as he raked the leaves from the sidewalk.  
Most of the sailor senshi were seriously hurt; all were unconscious: Neptune's left arm was in a unnatural position, Uranus was bleeding from several gashes in her stomach, Saturn had nothing wrong with her except she had exerted too much power into her wall and had no strength left, Mercury was bleeding from a cut on her scalp, and Jupiter was being cradled by Apollo.  
Artemis stood stiffly, her bones cracking at every step. She wanted to make sure her friends were alright. But Metallia already had other plans.  
Metallia appeared as swiftly as she had disappeared and with one move of her hand every one of the sailor senshi was encased in a large bubble, even Sun and Venus.   
"Oh, don't tell me, you were planning to help your friends?"  
Artemis didn't even reply as she just threw a small attack at Metallia's wrist causing her to drop the ball. It didn't break as she thought it would, instead it bounced off the ground and began floating in the air beside Metallia.  
"Oh no, the only way you can free your friends is to defeat me," she cackled as if the thought was the funniest thing she had ever heard.  
"Do you enjoy talking to air, dear step-mother? Or do you just like the fan effect?" She replied, her eyes holding the rage of a thousand years and she was quite livid.  
Metallia shrieked at the insult, and threw all she had at the goddess standing before her.  
Artemis smiled, "Power of Earth, power of wisdom, revive within me!"   
In less then a second, Athena took the place of Artemis, her planet calling out to her in furious rage that she had let this creature live as long as she had. Athena herself took one look at the black ball floating next to Metallia and saw the face of her beloved Endymion.  
Smirking, she threw her power back at the evil black stream Metallia was   
throwing at sending towards her. The two powers crackled at each other pushing back and forward, both as powerful as the other.  
Athena could tell she wouldn't be able to win this one, not by herself. Silently, she called to both the earth and moon, asking them to lend her their power. Slowly her side of the stream grew, blocking out the evil from earth.   
"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"   
Athena smiled in sympathy, "I'm not going to kill you step mother. No, I'm just going to lock you in the Negaverse, your own kingdom. Just be warned: if you ever return to challenge me, I will kill you."  
With a final blast of power, the evil Queen disappeared, and the senshi floated back to the ground.   
Artemis smiled happily and disappeared; but she would return soon.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A few blocks away, Sailor Earth opened her eyes just in time to return to her normal baby form, and drift slowly back to the Tsukino house.   



	18. Default Chapter Title

Dreams, More Like Nightmares - Epilogue  
Zeus smiled at his daughter as she entered his room for the first time in a thousand years. "So, how does if feel to be home again?"   
Artemis smiled brilliantly, "Great! I missed you guys! How is everybody?" She looked around the room, "WHERE is everybody?"   
"Everybody's fine, and they're all gone. I wanted to tell you something before they got the chance to interrupt." He replied.   
She smiled, almost cryptically, "Let me guess, it's about me. Which one of my aliases are we talking about today? Artemis, Athena, Serenity, Sailor Universe, or just plain Serena?"   
He sighed, he should've known this would be harder than he originally thought. "All of the above. I don't know where to begin.."   
"Why not the beginning?"  
He grinned, "I guess that would be best."  
He paused for a second to gather his thoughts, "I guess it began when your   
grandfather started pressing me to produce a heir. He wanted to retire to move on and away from this place. He set up balls in hope that I'd meet a goddess that I would fall in love with, but after about ten he realized I was more then just a little picky."  
"I'd been at one of those balls the night I met your mother, I'd been chased around by a least three dozen goddesses and needed to get out of the palace. The moon had always been my favorite place to go, at that time it wasn't a mortal realm, all the people of the moon were immortal."  
"Serenity had been walking in the gardens, her silver hair was down and it   
glittered like the stars when light touched it. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, and she wasn't comparable to anyone. You remind me so much of her, your eyes shine with any emotion, they truly are the keys to your soul."  
"I watched her for what seemed like only minutes but must have been hours,   
because her senshi came searching for her a few hours before sunrise. I fell in love with her the first time I ever saw her, and every night I'd sneak down to the moon and watch her play with the flowers in her garden."  
"One night she just turned and looked directly at me and said 'If you wish to court me, you only have to ask'. I happened to be sitting in a tree at the moment and she scared the living daylights out of me. I fell down, but she managed to catch me at the last possible moment."  
"I'd never been so nervous in my life, but she knew exactly who I was and she told me that in the beginning. I had no idea who she was, all I knew was she was the Queen of the Moon. I was so confused at the time that I actually asked her who she was, and she laughed. I was terrified, I thought I'd said something wrong."  
Artemis smiled at the picture she had in her mind, she'd never seen her father tongue-tied but she was sure it would've been a funny sight.  
"She quit laughing when she saw I was nervous, and she apologized saying she thought I looked cute when I was confused. I must've been blushing so hard that my face was as red as an apple. She giggled again and said she was Serenity, daughter of Selene Goddess of the Moon."  
"I'd never heard of her, Selene never appeared in court so no one knew much about her, but I'd heard she was as beautiful as the moonlight itself. I was surprised that she had a daughter though, but Selene told me her father was immortal, and not a god. She was only a demi-goddess."  
"We fell in love, we spent every waking hour together. It wasn't long before she told me she was pregnant. We were both happy, we couldn't wait till you were born. Serenity had known from the beginning that she was going to have twins. I told my father, and we were married two months before you were born."  
"You and mother married? I thought you weren't allowed to marry her." Artemis interrupted.  
"We were married, but we weren't allowed to let the people of the moon." He answered. "Before we knew it you and Apollo were born."  
"The nurses were so frightened at the time. The minute you came out you started glowing gold, the symbol of the gods and or the moon intertwined on your forehead. You were crying your eyes out screaming and yelling so loud you we almost had to get earplugs. Then Apollo came, he too was glowing, but not as bright. The minute we sat him down next to you, you stopped crying."  
"Up until you were five you had to sleep, eat, and be near Apollo at all times. When you turned five though, you began to do weird things. You'd pass out while you walking down the hall, your body would glow green and the symbol of earth would flash on your forehead. Nobody knew what was wrong, Serenity was going crazy, so I went to see Chronos. He told me that you'd already found your soul mate, and that your bond was so strong that whenever he felt something you felt it as well."  
"That was normal, but not for someone who'd never met their soul mate first. Chronos was upset, he said your soul mate was mortal and that you couldn't live for more than a few more years without him."  
"Your mother went crazy, she couldn't stand the idea that you would die, and if you died so would Apollo. Chronos was devastated; you spent so much time with him that he'd felt you were like a daughter to him instead of niece. So he told us that he was a prince."  
"Serenity went to work immediately she sent out invitations to all the royal familys in the Alliance. Inviting them to bring their sons to join Apollo's royal guard. We couldn't tell them the truth."  
"Every one of them came, none of them had any effect on you. Serenity was   
devastated, she'd been sure that it would work. You were about eight at the time, and you were getting worse every day you'd pass out during dinners and negotiations. The nobles were worried, they all thought you were surely dieing. About this time Apollo began to get worried he was scared to death that you were going to die. He went out and traveled to every country and kingdom he could find, and he brought back anyone who even had a chance of being the right Prince."  
"By the time you were ten, you could only stay out of bed for an hour at a time. We all began to give up hope, some people even began to question whether Aphrodite would be the next queen instead of you. Apollo returned home and locked himself into his room, he didn't even come out for food. When you turned eleven Gaia came to visit us, she told us about Endymion."  
"Endymion was your soul mate, the Prince of the Golden Kingdom of Earth. We hadn't looked for your soul mate on Earth because Earth was against the use of magic. They hated the Silver Alliance because of its complete reliance on magic. We were so happy that we'd found him that we didn't even care if he was the Prince of Earth."  
"Gaia, was depressed, she'd been looking for Endymion's soul mate for four   
years." He paused for a second, "Your soul bond with Endymion was so strong that it had caused you to bond with Earth. Gaia had come to take you with her, she had to train you to take over her position. She took you away, and you became Athena."  
"Each of your aliases has a job. Sailor Universe protects the mortal realms from evil, Serenity protects Endymion, Artemis rules the Universe and the gods, Athena protects the planet she's come to love as her own; Earth. But they're all you, they're all the same mind. That's all you have to remember."  
Zeus smiled sadly, "After everything you've been through you deserve some   
peace. So take a break, and be sure to invite me to your wedding."  
Artemis smiled and disappeared returning to Earth.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Pluto smiled hesitantly as Princess Serenity made herself at home in the gate of time. She'd known that Serenity would eventually come to find out why her daughter had been sent to the past to awaken her hidden powers.  
Pluto bowed with respect and smiled warily, "You're the only person who can sneak into the gate without being caught. Why is that?"  
"Just a little gift Uncle Chronos gave me." She giggled slightly at the disturbed look on Pluto's face. "Don't worry I won't do it often."  
Pluto nodded, "Good, it's bad enough you can slip through time without even daddy knowing."  
"Ah, the advantage of being the Princess of the Gods." She paused for a   
second, "So, are you going to tell me why Terra was here?"  
Pluto grinned impishly, a very unpluto thing to do, "Well, I can't. Though I will tell you you'll see her in the near future."  
Serenity frowned unhappily, "Oh no, that means more fighting. Can't a girl have a rest?"  
"Yes, and you will. Just not a long one."  
"Gee, you're so helpful Pu."  
"I know."  
Serenity smiled, and with a pink cloud she disappeared.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Andrew smiled as Serena entered his apartment. He knew she was probably   
visiting with Zeus so he hadn't tried to find her.  
"I'm so sorry, Drew." She whimpered softly as she began to cry.  
Andrew was slightly bewildered he hardly ever saw his sister cry, and when he did it wasn't softly. "Sorry about what?"  
"I don't know. EVERYTHING!! You always have to worry about me, I do the   
stupidest things and you always get to play dad. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried.  
He smiled, "Don't worry about it, you do what you do for your reasons.   
Somebody has to worry about you, and I don't mind doing it."  
A small smile crept onto her face. "Darien will be able to soon."  
"Don't think that'll stop me!"   
"Oh, I don't." Her smile grew, "Say, when are you and Lita getting married?"  
"Not until we graduate from school." He grinned playfully, "Shouldn't you start worrying about those grades?"  
Giggling she blew him a raspberry, "Maybe, but if I remember right you almost failed grammar class!"  
He flushed, and searched for a new topic of conversation. "Shouldn't we head to the temple? We still haven't talked to Rei and Ares."  
She smiled, "Sure, but don't think I forgot about grammar class!"  
And the whole way to the temple Andrew and Serena fought about whose   
grades were worse.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
The temple was anything but quiet as Sailor Sun and Sailor Universe entered. Darien was lying on a pallet on the floor trying to sleep with a pillow over his head, Mina was trying to hold Mars down, Mars was screaming 'Mars Star Power' every five seconds, Ares was crying softly laying next to Darien, and the rest of the senshi had returned home to sleep in peace.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Rei shouted as she pushed Mina aside and   
launched herself at Sailor Universe, but was launched aside by Ares before she reached her target. "Why are you protecting her? She took away our lives."  
Ares replied sadly, "Yes, but she did it because she had to. We deserved it. I don't expect to get them back Artemis."  
Universe smiled, "Well, I wasn't sure about giving them back until now." She   
paused, "I forgive you, Ares."  
Ares looked up startled, "W..What? How can you forgive me? I nearly killed half   
your senshi, and I could've killed you!"  
She rolled her eyes, "Yeah right! You've never beaten me. I forgive you because   
I know you didn't mean it."  
Mars looked back and forth between Universe and Ares, "You mean she's your   
sister? SHE'S ARTEMIS?"  
"Artemis, Athena, Sailor Universe, whatever you call her she's my sister." He   
replied.  
Mars looked around unhappily, "How could she be your sister? She's spiteful,   
vindictive, and a spoiled brat. You said your sister was loving and caring."  
Sailor Universe's eyes flashed with anger, "Princess Rei of the planet Mars, you   
have no right to speak to me that way!"  
Everyone present gasped in horror.  
Rei smiled madly, "What do you mean? I have no idea who you are, so I have   
every right to speak in any way I want."  
Ares stood up and tried to hold Rei back, "Don't get her mad! She's got an awful   
temper." He looked at Universe, "You calm down."  
She glared at Ares but did as she was told, "Tell me one reason why you hate me   
so much, and I will tell you what happened to your powers."  
By this time Darien had given up all hopes of sleeping, and was listening intently   
to the conversation at hand.  
Rei's eyes lit up with fury, "You gambled with our planet, you were willing to let us   
fall into the hands of the enemy."  
Universe smirked, "This is MY planet, I'm it's guardian, I'm YOUR guardian. I   
wouldn't have bet if I knew I wouldn't win."  
"What do you mean YOUR planet, you do not rule this planet, you are not the   
princess of earth. If this is anyone's planet it's Darien's." Rei spat.  
Sailor Sun stepped between Rei and Universe before Universe could have the   
chance to do anything stupid, "You know Princess Mars, you shouldn't speak to her that   
way. As you said before, you don't have any idea who she is."  
Rei looked at Universe, "And who are you? Mighty Mouse?"  
Darien frowned at Rei, she was beginning to act like a three year old. But he   
wasn't going to fight Serena's fights; she had her own right to do that.  
"I'm Athena of Earth."  
Rei laughed, "Yeah right, and I'm Artemis of the Moon. You couldn't be a   
goddess if you were the last woman on earth."  
"I'm Artemis of the Moon."  
Rei began to notice that everyone who was present was beginning to hide   
behind couches and chairs.   
"I'm Sailor Universe, Guardian of the Sailor Senshi."  
Rei began to wonder why everyone was bowing to Universe.   
"I'm Sailor Moon, Leader of the Senshi."  
Rei stared in wonder.  
"I'm Princess Serenity of the Silver Alliance."  
Rei began to cry.  
"But most of all I'm Serena Tsukino."  
Silence was thick around the room, nobody moved, nobody talked. Rei's crying   
became louder and louder.  
Universe turned to Mina, "Transform."  
Mina nodded, "Venus Cosmic Power!"  
In less then a second Sailor Venus stood in place of Mina.  
Sun, Venus, and Universe linked hands, and in a flash of light Apollo, Aphrodite,   
and Artemis.  
"By the power of the Hunt"  
"By the power of the Sun!"  
"By the power of Love!"  
"By the power of the Trio! We call upon the right of our heritage! As the Trio of   
Light, we rule that Ares, God of War, and his Champion shall regain all power!"  
Light flashed brilliantly, and Sailor Mars stood in the place of Rei. Ares smiled   
happily, "Thank you, Artemis." And with a blast of fire he disappeared.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Darien and Serena walked hand and hand into their awaiting apartment. It was   
around midnight when they finished with Rei.  
"We can go get Terra in the morning, I don't want to wake my parents." Serena   
said.  
Darien smiled, "That's fine, besides we haven't been alone since you came   
home."  
Serena smiled, "I can't wait till we're married."  
Darien smiled, "Me either, but we have to wait till you graduate."  
"I know." She replied, "I love you."  
He smiled again, "I love you, too."   



End file.
